


Come Hell or High Water

by MoonbirbxDottie



Series: The Oshun Files [3]
Category: Love Island (Video Game)
Genre: Alcohol, Angsty moments, Frustration, Lucas will be kinda a prick sorry about it, Reunion, Some Humor, Swearing, Tags Are Hard, Tags May Change, boat party
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-29
Updated: 2021-01-08
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:26:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 34,800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27221188
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MoonbirbxDottie/pseuds/MoonbirbxDottie
Summary: Oshun's third tell all about the boat trip from hell.
Relationships: Tai/Main Character (Love Island)
Series: The Oshun Files [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1789033
Comments: 16
Kudos: 37





	1. Welcome aboard!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oshun aboards the yacht with her baggage...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Song: Hello Sunshine by Super Furry Animals  
> Day Outfit- https://www.hotmiamistyles.com/Denim-Zipper-Bustier-Corset-Crop-Top-p/sid10091denim.htm  
> Hairstyle- https://www.pinterest.com/pin/439452876141141197/  
> Hair color- https://vietnamhairs.vn/things-must-know-dark-blue-hair.html/shiny-dark-blue-wavy-hair

I found myself looking out the taxi window in my own thoughts, checking out the vast beach with the ocean's most gorgeous view. Kind of reminds me of being home in Brighton. Since my move to London, all I've seen is rain and I'm sick of it. But I've been enjoying my life being a voice acting, wrestling content creating, cabaret star. I bet you're wondering what am I getting up to right now? Trouble... Nah, I'm actually going to a reunion. Since I didn't go last year due to some 'other obligations', I figured I'll go this time. Only difference is that it's everyone from Love Island season three. Last year's reunion was for season two.

"Oshun!" 

Yep, it's me again. Back with another tale. What don't believe me? Oh, hang on let me remove my sunglasses...Now you recognize me? Good. I know what you're thinking? Didn't I have golden blonde hair? Yeah, I did. Dyed it this dark blue colour weeks ago and honestly I liked how it turned out especially since I'm rocking this knee length goddess braid. So yeah, I went from a blonde to a **blue** nette...I'll stop.

"What?"

"You zoning out, again!" 

"I am?" I'm talking to my squad on facecam. In case you don't know who that is, it consist of Priya, Chelsea, Shannon, all season two alum.

"Yeah, babe. Are you OK?" Priya asked.

"I'm fine. Cool."

"That didn't sound too convincing. Are you still thinking about-" I cut Shannon off.

"No. I was just thinking about how different this reunion is."

"My thoughts exactly. A cruise on the Spanish coast on a luxury yacht? Yes please!" Chelsea chirped. "And plus, you need this more than ever, babes. You have been in this moody bubble for weeks and being cooped up in the house is simply out of the question." 

"For the record, I wasn't cooped up. I did go to work!" I said, rolling my eyes.

"What about you're off days?" I remained quiet. "See?"

"Alright. You're right. I do need this more than ever. What would I do without you guys?"

"Still be in the flat in your bonnet and your taco onesie PJs, singing Amy Winehouse." Chelsea said. I frowned at Chelsea and pointed my manicured finger at her. "Don't get cute."

"How can I not with these looks?" She does a hair toss. It made me chuckle.

"And we got ourselves a chuckle!" Priya cheered.

"It's a start. Anyway, I should be pulling up to the dock at any minute. Talk later?

"Of course, babes!" Priya says.

"Sure, P.B." Chelsea says.

"Will do." Shannon replies.

"Also, break a leg in that poker tournament, Shan. I know you will kick ass!"

"Always."

"Bye y'all." I ended the video call. I continue to look out the window. But I once I blinked, I saw grey sky, dark clouds, and pouring rain. Of course, I'm the only one that can see it. As you can see, I'm not really the most chipper person in the world right now. Shocking right? Usually I would start a story on a high note. Let's just say, I'm battling emotions right now. I can hear you all now 'Oshun, lighten up! You're on holiday with your mates!' Technically, one of them is my mate but that isn't the point. I mean how can I even begin to enjoy myself after...Tai left.

Remember when I told you guys in the last story about 'having my share of obstacles?' Well, this was one of them. Now well all know arguments are going to happen. Even if you managed to somehow avoid one, it's still happens. What I'm about to tell y'all is one of those arguments we had that really could have put a stop to our relationship. Sounds very exaggerated, yes but I'm serious.

It all started on a cozy night in. It was raining outside as usual. I'm chilling in the bedroom with my cat, Noir cuddling my feet. I'm finishing off a personality quiz Lottie had created and sent to me. I'm not into those, but I'm just doing it for shits and giggles while I wait for Tai to finish cooking.

**You're at a party, and it's super dull. You have a chance to liven it up, but that means you'll have to be the entertainment! So, do you throw yourself in the middle?**

_Damn right! Everyone knows the party doesn't start until I've arrive._

I tapped on the answer and wait for the next question.

**So get this, you and your so-called-partner have had a special date night plan in the works for weeks. It was going to be at this posh restaurant and everything! Then, at the last minute, they suggest that the two of you should stay home and get a takeaway instead! I know I'd be slamming a door or two, but how would you react?**

I rolled my eyes.

_So dramatic. And that's coming from me. I barely go to those types of places. If anything, I would like to know why before making a decision. Same time, I really don't like canceling plans._

I select an answer, preparing for the last question.

**Your friend just broke girl code...**

_For fucks sakes, Lottie._

**...what do you do?**

_Since throw hands isn't an option. I'm gonna call her out._

After the final question, I get the results of my alleged personality. "The Avenging Angel, huh?" I read through the description and slowly put my phone down.

_Oh...I guess it's not totally wrong._

"Dinner, coming up!" Tai's voice snaps me out of my thoughts.

"Can't wait!" A thunderclap echoes around the room, getting me aroused. What? Did you guys forget I'm sexually attracted to thunder? Well, I am, and that's when I'm at my absolute horniest. The forecaster said this would be the wettest summer on record, and it's proving him right. I think for just a moment about last summer where rain damn near nonexistent.

Tai walks in, carrying two plates of food with Tutu, the pampered princess pooch, strolling beside him. "Ta-da! Your amazing boyfriend has cooked a mushroom risotto fit for royalty."

"Ooh. Thanks, babe! It looks as hot as you."

"It's funny, you should say that. I actually based it on you."

"So, I look like mushy mushrooms?"

"Yep."

"Hey!" I playfully swat at him, smiling. He leans in with his lips pursed. I slip my hand in behind Tai's neck and pull him in towards me. Our lips lock. I feel his tongue against my own. Tai sets the plates on the table, freeing up his hand as they made their way across my lower back. Eventually, we pull apart.

"Food's getting cold..." Tai says.

"Seems pretty hot to me." Another thunderclap makes Tai jump. "Wow, it's coming down hard out there."

_It's not the only one._

"We should really look at booking a holiday or something soon."

"Yeah, somewhere hot and sunny."

"I know, right. I can't even remember what it feels like to have the sun on my skin."

A familiar voice interrupts the two of us. We both turn to the TV. It's showing a trailer for a brand new series called Love in Space. The person playing the lead role is Rafi. He's fighting a hoard of reptilian monsters single-handedly. He's not wearing a shirt for some reason.

"I still can't believe it."

"I know! I only just got that scales pun..."

"Not that! I mean Rafi's starring in his own show now."

"Oh. Yeah, that's weird. Cool for him, though. Hey didn't he say he had a role for you?"

"Yeah, for season two if it gets picked up for one. But something tells me they are going to get a second season."

"You think so?"

"Going by the trailer, this show is futuristic, sci-fi softcore space porn with a plot. It's getting picked up."

The two of us take a seat and tuck into the meal. It was delicious. After eating, Tai reclined back into his chair. He kisses his fingers. "Mm-mmm! Compliments to the chef. Oh, wait, that's me!" He laughs. "Seriously, that meal was Tai-ight."

I facepalmed, frowning. "Babe...remember what I said about stopping when you're ahead?"

"But, I'm more than a head." He gestures to the rest of his body.

"Urgh!" I groaned.

"Hey, chill. I'm just joking around."

"And yet, you don't stop." Look, I don't mind Tai's jokes, but sometimes they do get excessive. As you can see, the smallest thing has set me off. That's how you know that the honeymoon stage has long passed. I sighed. "I'm sorry, but you just keep going."

"They're just jokes, though."

"It's not just that. You don't listen to me. It's like you're deaf or something." And that suddenly sets off a whole ass argument. 

"It's so hard to get you to change your mind once it's set!"

"It's not that it's hard to change my mind. You just don't give me any reason why I should!"

"And you're always trying to get me to say what's on my mind. But what if I don't want to?"

"Well excuuuse me for being considerate of your thoughts and feelings! I could just be selfish and not give a damn period. I guess being that we're in relationship, we shouldn't do the one thing that is important. Hmm, what was that word? Oh, yes. Communicate! So what, is that your way of telling me to shut up?"

"Oshun, no-"

"Should I learn sign language?"

"It's not-"

"Or better yet, I'll just become a fucking mime!" I start placing my hands in different spots around me. "Oh, look I'm in a box." Then I put my hands in front of me, doing a pulling motion. "Now, I'm pulling on a rope! And what's this?" I do a scissors motion with my index and middle finger." Here's some scissors to cut said rope and a grand fucking piano is going to fall on top of me!"

"Would you cut the dramatic crap for a minute!" This is the first time Tai blew up at me. "I am just saying let me keep some things in my head!"

Unlike the other arguments, this one didn't resolve itself. I felt something was about to change.

"I need to clear my head. I'm going to stay somewhere else tonight. I might be there for a while." Tai grabs a few things and walks out.

"Babe, wait. Don't..." The door slam echoes the flat. "...Go."

It has been hours, and I keep staring at my phone screen. He hasn't called. Same time, my stubborn ass didn't either. Those hours turned into days. Every time I come home, I don't see Tai's smiling face. Hell, I haven't seen him walk through the door. Before I knew it, the days turn into weeks. Neither of us didn't say anything to each other. There haven't been a night I haven't cried myself to sleep. During the days, I had to pretend I was OK, especially around my friends, co-workers, and family. Of course Shannon picked up on it when she, Priya, Chelsea, and I all had hanged out a while ago, so they know the sitch. I don't want anyone else to get wind of it until I know where Tai and I stand. We haven't officially broken up, though it feels like one. I try so hard to distract myself, but it doesn't help. And it really doesn't help I know Tai will be there on that boat. My thing is are we going to clear the air finally?

The taxi then takes the last bend, and I see the most luxurious yacht I've ever seen. 

_Damn, that yacht is huge! How much did Nicky and Ella spent on this trip?!_

Once the taxi has parked, I hopped out of the cab and a deep inhale.

_Ah, the sweet smell of summer!_

The driver helps me with unload my luggage. I pay him, and he drives away. I walk along the pier, checking out the scenery.

_"Hello sunshine_

_Come into my life_

_Hello sunshine_

_Come into my life_

_In honesty it's been a while_

_Since we had reason left to smile_

_Hello sunshine_

_Come into my life."_

It's not long before I see a familiar face looking at me from the other side of the pier.

"Oshun?!"

"Brother!" I run towards Seb, crying out joyfully. I wrapped my arms around him, and we hug it out for a moment.

"I've missed you, sis!"

"I know! I haven't seen you since my visit at your shop a while back. How are Doom and the little ones?"

"The kittens are all grown now. Doom's gone back to being Lord of the Underworld and Chin Scratches."

I go to say something else when something cold and wet rubs up against my leg. I look down and see Ciaran's dog curiously sniffing my shin.

"Kerry!"

"Oh yeah! Ciaran's onboard already making sure it's all dog safe. So I'm watching her in the meantime."

"Seems like she caught on to Tutu's scent. She such a curious girl."

"It's so sweet that he's brought her along. He told me it's to help him write or something. But I think he'd just miss her too much."

Kerry rolls onto her back, exposing her fluffy belly. "You better show her the respect she deserves. She's one of Ireland's most famous dogs now, after all. More followers than any of us!"  
I bury my hands into the dog's soft, furry belly and begin to rub. Kerry moves excitedly, her tail thumping hard against the pier.

"Aww, she loves you." Seb chuckled.

"Who's a good girl? Is it you?" Her mouth goes wide, her tongue flops out. Her hind leg begins to jerk uncontrollably. She lets out a yap of happiness. I stop rubbing her belly. She jumps up and leans heavily against my leg.

"Friends for life now. She's never going to leave you alone."

"Good. Best dog."

"I'm telling Tutu."

"Shh! Don't!" 

Seb chuckled. "I'm glad you got her attention. She's been following me around all day."

"That doesn't sound too bad."

"Speak for yourself. I'm solely a cat person." Seb shakes his head. "Oh, Tai is already on board, by the way."

_Dammit. I thought I would be here before him._

"I was a bit surprised you arrived separately, to be honest."

"Oh, um..." As I mentioned before, I hate having to keep things from my friends, but I do not want to talk about Tai and me. I notice Seb's arms are tatted. 

_Perfect diversion._

"Nice ink." I pointed to his arms.

"Thanks. I love your new hair colour." Seb points to my hair. 

"Thanks. I've also have ink on me as well." I show off a flowery tattoo on my right shoulder with a banner that says 'True Love Forever'. My left forearm is a skull and dagger with the words 'Death Before Chastity'. And finally a sunflower garter tattoo on my right thigh.

"That's so you."

"I have another tattoo. It's on my back, though."

"I can't wait to see it. I bet it's class."

Before anything else is said, a voice comes over the yacht's loudspeaker.

"Hola, sailor!" Ella chirped. "We've got a busy schedule ahead of us, so if everyone can finish embarking, we can get on the way!"

"Oh, we better hurry up. We'll catch up properly on the ship, yeah?"

"For sure."

"I'll help you with your luggage." The two of us plus Kerry make our way onto the yacht.

\-------

As I step foot on the deck, I see a familiar group of people, all mingling away and catching up with each other.

"Isn't this great? The whole gang's here!" Seb says. I saw Viv's talking to Iona. She sees us and waves. "I best see how Viv is getting on. Speak soon, yeah?" Seb head over to Viv. I made my rounds, catching up with almost everyone. But I'm also avoiding them because they keep asking me about Tai. Nicky and Ella emerge from the glassdoors.

"Oh, hey! If it isn't all of our friends." Nicky greeted. Kerry barks happily.

"Mate! How did you organize this whole thing?" Bill asked.

"I'd like to say through the power of my massive brain. But I honestly just did the easy stuff. Elladine did most of the planning."

"Let's just say Nicky has a slightly more freewheeling approach to plans. But we're glad you all could make it for this holiday!" Everyone gives a cheer. "Obviously, the group chat and video calls have been lovely, but I've really missed hanging out in person. I've got a full itinerary planned out too!"

While those two kept talking, I noticed that Tai is nowhere to be seen. I didn't have much time to think about this before Nicky and Ella approach me.

"Oshun! So good to see you again." Ella hugged me.

"It's good to be seen." I said.

"We noticed that Tai arrived before you." Nicky looks at me intently. 

"Is everything OK?" I can hear the worry in Ella's voice.

_Seriously? Not even a how have you been? Like I literally just stepped on the fucking boat! They better not nag me about this the entire trip._

"Peachy. Just peachy," I said, lying through my smile. Ella looks at me, concern on her face. "OK, lovey, well, you just shout if you need anything."

"Yeah, sure, hun." I made a hasty retreat, helping myself to the mimosas.

\--------

I head over to the dining area. Seb, Viv, and Iona stand over a bowl of Spanish oranges, chatting away. 

"Here's Oshun!" Seb announced.

"Yeah, here I am..." I said before hugging Viv.

"Sorry, I pulled Seb away from you. It's so good seeing you again! And this hair! I'm living!" Viv says.

"Thanks, babes. What were you guys talking about?"

"I was congratulating the big star over here on his rise to fame." Iona gestures to Seb. "Most sought after person out of all of us. What's your secret?"

"To ignore every interview request and sulk the whole time if you end up in one accidentally." 

"Genius! It gives off that bad boy vibe you're now known for."

"His new tattoos don't hurt, either," Viv asked.

"Actually, they hurt a lot."

"Really? I literally have a tattoo here, here, on my back and thigh. They didn't hurt." I said.

"The one on your back is probably small," Iona says.

"No, it's from my shoulder blades to my lower back." The three widen their eyes.

"You must have a high pain tolerance," Seb says. I shrug. "Anyway, everyone here knows that my brother is the sweetest."

"Yet he's still crafted this whole broody goth persona. It's great." Iona says. "I'm just trying to enjoy life without hurting anyone. Wow, that sounded cheesy." 

"What have you been up to, Iona?" Seb asked.

"Yeah, all those tours around schools seem intense!" Viv chimed.

"Oh, it's nothing, really." Iona says.

"That's actually a good thing."

"Aw thanks. It feels so good to do."

"How did you get into that?" Viv asked.

"I guess it was when my social media started getting loads more attention. Many girls were leaving comments on my posts like I didn't realize I could do that kind of job. It feels really good."

"I totally get that. I was inspired by this group called Girls in Science when I was a kid. Look at me now, I'm changing the world."

"Speaking of changing, _Sinderella_." Iona points at me.

"Woah, you actually did it?" Viv gasped.

"Yep. Though I think it's kind of a waste to use a stage name since people still recognize me from the show."

"Awesome. I have to catch a show at some point."

"I would chat more, but I need to make sure I didn't forget to pack something. See you dolls in a bit!" Iona dashes off to her cabin. Viv and Seb kept chatting, and I remained quiet for most of the conversation, sipping on mimosas. I still haven't seen Tai yet.

_Probably avoiding me as much as he can._

"Hey, Oshun... Is everything OK? You seem a little off." Seb asked.

"What are you talking about? I'm fine. Honest."

"Oshun, that's bullshit, and you know it. You've been pretty dodgy since you got here. And you chugged, like, seven flutes of mimosas."

"Well, what's this then?" There's anger and irritability in my voice. "You keeping tabs on me now? Is this attack Oshun day?!" I slammed the flute down on the table nearby. 

"Woah, Oshun! Calm down!" Seb's eyes widen.

"This sounds serious. I'll give you guys some space to talk." Viv quickly exits the dining hall.

"Seb, I'm sorry for snapping like that. It's just...all I hear right now is 'Where's Tai?' 'Is he OK?' 'Am I OK?' And honestly, I don't know! Like y'all have seen Tai already, go ask him if he's ok. As far as I go..." I trail off, shrugging. "One thing's for sure, I'm not ready to talk about it."

"Wait, is this the first time you'll be seeing Tai?" I nod. "Damn...That's rough. I'm so sorry to hear you're in this situation. But understand I'm not attacking you, Oshun. I'm just worried about you. It's odd seeing you walking around with an angsty air instead of being cheerful. I know I'm not the cuddliest of people..." He takes my hand. "But if there's anything you need, even if it's just an emergency hug or to see pictures of kittens. I'm here for you. You're my best friend and sibling for life and I care about you a lot."

"Thanks, Brother." I shoot him a smile. "Well, I'd better drop my stuff off at my cabin. I'll chat with you later."

"Right, see you."


	2. Stuck in Limbo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oshun sees Tai for the first time in weeks. The gang goes paddleboarding but there's another surprise in store for Oshun.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Day Outfit 2- https://www.milanoo.com/product/women-monokini-swimsuit-2020-sexy-color-block-cut-out-push-up-two-tone-swimwear-p839620.html

I arrived at my cabin door. As I insert my key in the door, I hear someone moving inside the room.

_Who the fuck is in there? I don't see a housekeeping cart._

I was prepared to give whoever was in there the hands. I quickly press the keycard against the lock and open the door...

Take a wild guess who was standing in the centre of the room looking back at me.

"Hey..."

I stood at the doorway, mouth agape. Tai is right here in front of me. First time I've seen him in weeks. I didn't think how was I going to react or what to feel other than surprised, pissed, and awkward. Hell, I didn't know if I was going to talk to him or avoid him, seeing as he seemed to been avoiding me.

"I...didn't know you'd be here," I said in a hushed tone. 

"I didn't know you'd be here, either." He blushes, looking at his feet. "We never told anyone we were having... you know. Issues."

_Of course, Nicky and Ella put us in the same room._

"Well, this feels awkward."

"Yeah. It's nice to see you again. You look good. Blue's your colour." Tai gives me a small smile, flooded with familiar warmth. It had me fluttering just a bit.

"Thank you. It's nice to see you too." I run my hands gently along my braid, flustered. "Nice shirt. You rocking that colour."

"Thanks." Cue the silence.

_Great, we have resorted into small talk._

Suddenly, I hear a loud crackle. 

"Islanders! This is your Captain speaking! Well, not really, but I'm totally gonna try and spin that giant boat wheel at some point."

_Oh, Nicky..._

I can hear Ella's voice coming from behind him. "Nicky, you just have to tell them one thing. We have an itinerary to stick to."

"Alright, alright. This is just a quick announcement to let you know to get yourself on deck. We have to do a mandatory safety briefing before setting sail, so make your way here. Faster than Usain Boat."

_Aw shit. Nautical puns. I hope I don't have to hear those throughout this whole holiday._

"Oh, yes. Get used to that, Islanders."

_Kill me now._

The mic crackles and Ella's voice burst through again. "He has a notebook with loads of these puns on him at all times!"

_Kill me twice._

"Hey! That was a secret, I'm..." Their broadcast ends.

"Huh, this boat has an intercom," I said.

"Good old Nicky. Always there to relieve tension."

_Always? When was he there to do it in the first place? And where was I?_

"We should probably get up there..."

"Yeah..." Neither of us move. There's still much that needs to be said, but how can I say it without sounding so harsh and resulting in another fight?

"Hey, wanna hear a boat themed, a tension-relieving joke?"

_Kill me thrice!_

"...No."

"A boat carrying red paint and a boat with blue paint crashed into each other."

"Tai..."

"The crew were marooned."

I go to open my mouth then closed it. I let out a small laugh. "OK, that one was funny."

"See? Nothing wrong with a bit of humour. It's better than being...stern. Get it?" I facepalmed and shake my head. "You know, cos like, the stern of the ship?"

"I got it," I replied in an annoyed tone.

"Oh, you didn't...nevermind."

"You could have just let that marooned joke ride."

The intercom crackles again. "Friends! Ella helpfully pointed out that we aren't really Islanders anymore, so... former Islanders! Hm, that feels too formal...Most of us are having a whale of a time up here on the deck. But some of you want to break in the new bed, I guess...Anyway. There's plenty of ecsta-sea to be found up here in the safety briefing."

_That's it. I'm going overboard._

"So, make it quick, you two."

The tension quickly disperses. Tai smiles at me. I give a smile back but don't know what to do next. Instinctively, I open my arms to him.

"Um...I'm quite not there yet. Sorry." 

"Oh. Right." I lowered my arms. Wow, OK. If there was ever a face-crack moment, this would be that moment. Not just that, it was a direct stab to the heart. Tai actually rejecting a hug? From me no less? That seriously hurts. Tai begins to make his way out the room.

"I just need to know one thing..." I said, stopping him in his tracks. "What are we right now?"

"I don't know... We haven't begin to talk about that or what happened."

"We could, you know. Start."

Before Tai could say anything, here comes the intercom. "OK, Nicky isn't good at being direct. So it's my turn with the big microphone now." Ella says. "Oshun, Tai, get your butts down here. Now!"

I go to open the cabin door and shout. "A WA LOJA ONA!! YOU CAN WAIT A GODDAMN MINUTE!" I closed the door and turn to look at Tai.

"You think she heard you?"

"I know she did. Might as well get up there before she have a cow." I held the door open the door for Tai, but he hesitates. "What's up?"

"I was just thinking, How about we spend the rest of the holiday just having fun. Drinking cocktails, hanging out with our friends, trying to get those Villa vibes back into our lives. And then on the last day of the holiday, we have kind of a...debrief. To decide what we're going to do once we get back to reality."

"In other words, we're taking a break..."

_And ignoring our problems. Oh, splendid idea! Brilliant! Yeah, NOT!_

"Yeah..." 

_NO._

"I...guess that's fair."

_The hell it is! Why can't I just say what I really want to say?_

"I'm going to see if there's a spare room. It feels weird to share right now."

"Fine. You go on. I'm going to change my clothes."

"Alright, See you." He leaves the cabin. I took a moment to lay down on the bed and closed my eyes, clasping my hands over my face. I hated this. I fucking hated this. Why does this shit have to hurt so much? Why do I feel so goddamn broody? Just why...

_\-----  
_

We're all on the deck, listening to some man, the captain I assume, give a safety briefing. The shit is long and boring but essential. Nicky tries to make it fun with more puns but gets a life jacket stuck on his head. Afterward, as the boat leaves the port, we all disperse to explore. I make my way to the loungers where Seb is.

"Hey, Oshun." He greeted me. 

"Hey, hey." I said grabbing the sun cream.

"Have you had a chance to check out the rest of the boat?"

"Not yet."

"The place is immense. This is gonna be such a cool holiday. I can tell."

"Glad you're so keen. Mine's got off on a rough start." 

"How do you mean?" 

"Tai and I were put in the same room. And now he's gonna try and find another room... it's so weird between us."

"What happened when you saw him?"

"There was peace but we felt ourselves slipping back into old arguments. We agreed to take a break and just have fun for now. We'll talk on the last day of the trip."

"That's good. You both deserve this holiday. I'm really sorry that we haven't had a chance to actually talk all this through yet. I'm always here to listen. Or did you want to talk now?" 

"I don't know. I mean, we had a fight and it was just over something silly..."

"Like most fights. I bet there was a deeper reason for it, though."

I sighed. "We're having some issues with communication. Tai never takes anything seriously, even when I ask him to. I don't mind joking around, but there's a time and place for it. I swear, he'd make a pun at a funeral. We had an argument about it one night after dinner. There was this huge thunderstorm outside, which made everything worse. In the end, he just took his stuff and left. Days turn into a week, and before I knew it, we hadn't said anything to each other for weeks. Now we're both on this boat, and it's all up in the air and...and..." Tears begin to fall down my cheeks.

_Goddammit, don't break!_

:Aw, Sis." Seb reaches across and gives me a squeeze. "No, don't cry. That's a really tough situation. Tai is a plonker if he doesn't appreciate you. You're a catch."

"I didn't know you fished." I sniffed.

"What?"

"Sorry, between Tai's puns and Nicky's puns, I've become contaminated."

"I guess we should put you in quarantine."

"That would suck. Hard." I wiped away my tears, giggling. Seb collapses back on the lounger and grins. "There's a smile."

"Thanks for listening." 

"No problem. What are brothers for."

"Teasing."

"I didn't really ask."

"But I had the answer."

Seb giggles. "Silly..."

"Anyway, enough about me! How are you been my radio star?"

"Couldn't be better. Spending all day nattering about music with a friend instead of dealing with moody teens who want to be popstars? Heaven. Although the minimum wage was at least better than no wage..."

"Do you not get money from the podcast?"

"No. Not yet, at least. We'll find a way."

"I'm sure people would pay to hear the famous Seb..." He shoves me lightly. "Don't start."

The boat jolts as we dock. "People that have previously been Islanders!" Nicky says. "We are taking a quick detour into port so we can go paddleboarding!" 

"Paddleboarding?" Seb and I questioned.

\--------  
The sand is hot beneath my feet as I stepped off the boat. I pulled out my phone and started taking selfies. I also took a moment to check the weather back home. It's still raining. Seb comes off the boat last. He runs towards Viv. I watch them kiss and hold hands. Makes me sick.

_I can't even do that with Tai right now._

I see the paddleboards are propped up in the sand, the sun glinting off their shiny surfaces.

_I haven't been paddleboarding since that Christmas holiday I spent in New Zealand. I'm not even sure I want even do this._

Tai and AJ waste no time in approaching the boards.

"No! Don't touch them yet! The teacher's not here!" Ella checks her watch, worried. "Where is he?"

"What?" Camilo says. Tai is staring at Camillo's tats.

"I just haven't seen your new ink until now. It kind of reminds me of something..."

Camilo chuckles. "You don't have a patent on a sleeve and chest panel."

"I always knew you idolized me. Now I just have proof." Tai grinned and nudges Camilo, who rolls his eyes. "Kidding looks great."

Seb looks over at me. "Oh yeah! Oshun, show me your back."

"Huh?" Viv quirked a brow. 

"Remember she said she has a tattoo on her back."

"That's right. I wanna see!" I turn around to reveal angel wings forming a heart shape. "That looks amazing!"

"Thanks." I said.

"I said no touching!" Ella scolded Tai and AJ, who picked up the paddleboards.

"Now hold on, Elladine. These two know what they are doing." Iona says.

"Heck yeah! I love paddleboarding." Tai states. "My dad taught me when I was a kid. Even now, when I visit home, there's no better way to start a morning than watching the sunrise from the open ocean."

"And you, AJ?" Miki asked.

"My old hockey coach told me it would help with my balance. I kind of fell in love with it."

Bill goes to touch one of the boards, but AJ swats at his hands. "No, you're not ready yet!"

"You have to learn basics first." Tai adds.

"No one is touching the boards!" Ella says.

"Ella, you know we're just going to touch them, right?" I said.

"But the teacher still isn't here,"

"I don't think he's coming, babe." Nicky gives Ella a grim expression.

"I can't believe it... I said I'd pay him five Euros!" Nicky just shakes his head. "That's a lot, isn't it?"

We all just stare at her. Tai clears his throat. "AJ and I can teach the class!"

"Ooh, yeah, that would be so much fun!" AJ chirped

"I don't know..."

"Oh, just let them do it. They know what they're doing." I said.

"Thanks, Oshun," AJ says. She examines the board. "These are way bigger than I remember."

"I think they are two-person boards," Tai says.

"Is that bad?" Ella asked. "I thought it would be a cute couple thing." Ella looks over at me.I simply looked away. "I see that it might not be the best idea..."

"It's fine! It's the same basic thing."

"Well, Islanders!" AJ says 

"Not Islanders anymore, remember?" Nicky adds.

"OK, former Islanders. Get into pairs!"

Everyone goes to stand by their partners. I glance at Tai. He sees me looking and turns to mutter something to Iona. Iona says something back does that tongue thing, and they stand off to the side. I roll my eyes.

"Just so you know, you're going to have to get quite close to your partner. So make sure it's someone I'm comfortable with." AJ says.

"Just make sure you don't get any ideas," Iona grinned.

"Don't worry. This is a strictly professional paddleboard lesson." Tai says.

No one else has got into partners yet. I have to pick out the bunch. I scan through the lot that's left.

_Ciaran's not feeling well, so he's skipping out. Not picking Harry. He's going to pester me about the new season of Violet Man. Flower ho, we still aren't at that friend point. Yas? Looks like she with Camilo. I'm cool with Rafi...hmm he's talking to Flower ho. Looks like AJ's with Harry...wait, there isn't anyone left!_

"Has eveyone got a partner?" AJ asked.

"Wait, Oshun doesn't have one!" Camilo pointed. Everyone looks over at me.

_Gee, thanks for outting me, Camilo._

"Um, it's cool. I'm fine with sitting this one out." I said.

"Nonsense. The captain is going to come join us." Ella said cheerfully.

"Yeah, I'm pretty sure that the captain is way too busy with stuff than paddleboarding with us. Plus he really doesn't strike me as the 'fun' type. I mean that whole boat safety presentation bore me to tears,"

"Oh, that wasn't the captain. That was one of the crew members."

"OK, if he's a crew member then who is the captain?"

"That would be me."

"You..." I sneered. The figure's gaze met mine and smiles devilishly. "Long time, no see... _Sunshine_."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A WA LOJA ONA!! - We are on the way!!


	3. Hell(o) (T)here

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oshun gets a reunion she didn't ask for.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Song: Devil by Shinedown

We all look to the voice who said that. Everyone gasped at the figure. But, I slowly balled my fists and glared daggers. He jogs over to me and the way he's doing it, you would have thought he was on Baywatch. Just when I thought this day couldn't get any worse, it did. People say your past will come and haunt you, but this right here is cruel. This was one thing I wanted to stay in the past. It had been two long years since I've last seen this spiky-haired bastard. 

"Long time, no see... _Sunshine_."

"I'd rather keep it that way, _Lucas_ ," I said venomously.

"Oh good, it seems like you two know each other well," Ella said awkwardly.

"Very well. You can even say we were real close," Lucas winks at me, infuriating me more.

"We never were." I look over at Ella. I see Nicky cowering behind her. "You two knew about this, didn't you?"

"Yep. Why do you think this yacht is so luxurious?" 

"Was I talking to you?"

"Does now count?"

"Does your face want to be rearranged?" I cracked my knuckles.

"Now, Oshun. We know you have beef with this guy..." Nicky jumps in.

"If you guys knew, then why the hell is he here?!" I hissed.

"Because he is the captain. And he was nice enough to let us borrow the yacht for the holiday. With that said, I can't let you harm him and any of the crew, or we'll get fined." Ella says.

"Yeah, so be nice." Lucas says in a 'sweet' tone. 

"Maṣe seju ni ayika mi." I said warningly. A quick scan around the group, they just all look away, pretending to do something. Even Tai, he barely reacted. Lucas just stands there, all smug and shit. He shoots me a 'not so genuine' grin. Couldn't do anything but cross my arm and close my eyes, and counting to ten in my mind. I could just bow out altogether, but I'm not giving him the satisfaction. If he thinks he's won, he got another thing coming.

"OK! We're all partnered up, right?" AJ looks around the group.

"Unfortunately," I muttered.

"Aw, don't be like that! The fun's just getting started, partner." Lucas says

"We are not partners."

"Sure, we are. If not, you could always partner up with Tai..." He points over at Tai, who is chatting and giggling with Iona. "Oh wait, you can't, can you? You guys are on a break." 

_How the hell does he know?!_

"I see everyone knows my tea now..." I'm struggling with the urge to give him a swift jab on the mouth.

"Word seems to travel fast around this lot." He nudges me. "Come on! Lighten up. It's a reunion."

"For the season three cast. Not for two-face assholes like you."

"Ooh, still have a mouth on you, I see." He chuckled. 

"Uhh..." I facepalmed. 

_Give me strength._

"Since you're not allowed on the boards, we're gonna draw one in the sand and practice on that." AJ draws an oval in the sand. "Your turn."

"Do the honors, Sunshine?" 

"Don't call me that." I gritted as I drew an oval.

"Right. Now, you're going to want to kneel on the board before you stand on it. Oshun and Lucas, will you be my volunteers?" AJ asked.

"Yes!/No!" We both said at the same time.

"Great! Lucas, you kneel down towards the back. Oshun will do the same but at the front." I kneel down, I feel Lucas's knees against my toes. I'm so tempted to donkey kick on the gut. "Perfect! Everyone copy these two," 

Everyone looks as they copy us.

"I'm top of the class!" Lucas says. 

"You belong on the bottom," I said.

"I'm always on top." Then says in a low voice. "You should know..."

"I see someone wants their nose broken again..."

_The fucking nerve!_

"OK! Now you got to stand up." AJ approached me. "Oshun will demonstrate. So what you wanna do is put your hands in front of your knees for balance, and put your feet where your knees were. Then you'll be able to stand up." 

"Sounds like I should twerk while I'm at," I comment.

"No. Just stand."

"Ugh, where's the fun in that?" Lucas pouted. I glared at him before doing precisely what AJ instructed.

"Perfect!" AJ clapped. Lucas stands up behind me on the board. "How's my form, Oshun?"

"Terrible."

"You aren't even looking."

"I don't have to."

"Why? Scared?""

I snorted. "Of what exactly?"

"Of falling for my raw sexual magnetism."

_I seriously want to smack this bastard..._

"I'd fall in love with Satan before I ever consider falling for you."

"You don't mean that, Sunshine."

"I do. And will you stop calling me that!"

"Alright, water break, everyone!" AJ announced. Nicky and Ella start handing out bottles of water. You all take a moment to rest. "That's pretty much all we can teach you on dry land."

"So, can we touch the boards now?" Bill asked.

"I suppose. Just make sure you put your leash on your..."

"Leash?"

"The rope at the end of the board."

"Why not say rope, then?"

"Because it's called a..." AJ sighs. "Never mind, put the rope on, or they'll float away when you fall off." She picks up the black band attached to the board and wraps it around her ankle.

"You two could just be making this up, and we'd have no idea,"

_Oh my days, Bill, let it go._

\---------

"OK! Everyone stands up on your boards." AJ commanded. "Be sure to do it fast, or you'll lose your balance." 

I stand on the board with ease. I glance over my shoulder and noticing Lucas is having a bit of trouble. As much as I want to see him fall into the ocean, that would mean I'd fall in as well.

"Place your hands in front of you. Then move your feet forward to where your knees are. Take deep breaths and keep your centre of gravity low as you stand."

Lucas nods as he follows my instructions. Once he stands, he grins at me. "Thanks."

"Whatever." 

"Now that we're all standing, it's time to paddle. Make sure you hold the flat end angled away from you." AJ states.

I pick up my oar, and start paddling. It glides through the water smoothly, and our board starts moving.

"Ẹlẹwà..." I looking at the calm, blue sea out over the horizon. I also see the others around me in their pairs. Viv is trying to lean back to kiss Seb, while Nicky has already let Ella take both of the paddles. I glance over at Tai, who is still cutting up and giggling with Iona. I feel myself getting sad, pissed, and jealous all in one. 

_This is going to be a looong break._

"Wish you were with Tai?" Lucas asks.

"I wish I was anywhere but on this board with you."

"What are you going to do? Jump off the board and swim? Because we are a ways from the shore." I hate to admit this, but he was right. Swimming from here to the shore was a bit far. 

_Hmm, what if I accidentally shove him into the water? I can paddle away..._

I smile to myself as I turn to look at Lucas, who's looking out across the ocean. I couldn't help but watch him as the sunlight forms a halo behind him. His muscles gleam as he dips the paddle in the water, drawing it back with his toned arms. And those abs He may be a snake, but he is indeed a handsome one. His eyes meet mine, and I quickly turn around.

"Like what you see?"

"No."

"Don't be coy. You were undressing me with your eyes."

"No, I imagined myself pushing you off into the water."

"So, you are thinking of me." He smirks and does his signature smoulder. "Good to know."

_That smoulder won't work on me anymore._

"Did you not hear the part about me pushing you off into the water?"

"All I heard was 'I', 'imagined' and 'you'."

"You're about to hear 'smack' if you keep it up."

"Ah-ah, you can't harm the captain, remember?"

"Don't mean I still can't push you into the ocean."

"Oh yeah?" I didn't realize how close Lucas is because I can feel his breath right at my ear, making me freeze. How is it that he still affects me like this? This was that bullshit. "Do it."

Before I could turn around, Seb and Viv paddle towards us. "Hey, you two. Fancy a race to shore?"

"You're on!" Lucas says.

"Hold on. I didn't agree to this!" I said.

"What's this? Oshun backing out of a challenge? I thought you were the queen?" 

"I am the queen!"

"Then prove it," 

"Fine! Since you want to test my crown."

"Let's do it then." Seb and Viv huddle and whisper to each other. 

"What our strategy?" Lucas ask.

"Simple. We fuck with their minds a bit."

"Classic! Let's do it!"

"Ready?" Seb asked.

"To kick ass? Hell yeah!"

"Three...two...one... Go!" Seb and Viv start peddling as hard and as fast as possible. Lucas and I take a leisurely pace. "Guys, it's a race. Why aren't you trying?"

"The sea's shark-infested." I point out.

"What?"

"You didn't know?" Lucas joins in. "Fast paddling just makes them hungrier."

"Where? Where?" Seb lifts the paddle out of the water and looks around. Lucas and I start cackling to ourselves.

"They're just trying to distract us!" Viv shouts.

"And sharks, just try and eat you! I know which one I'd rather avoid." Viv starts paddling twice as hard in an attempt to make up for Seb. It's a close race, but Lucas and I take the lead. Suddenly our board hits the sand, and the two of us are thrown forwards. I land in the sand...and right on top of Lucas. How? I don't know. 

"Oh!" Lucas looks at me, blushing. 

"Um..." I'm just as red as he is. I hate to admit this, but...seeing him in this position is kind of hot. I shake my head and quickly stand. "Ugh, you touched me..."

"You fell on me. Therefore, you touched me."

"Trust me, if I touched you, you'd be moaning in pain." As I dust myself off, I see Lucas's eyes linger on my body. "What?"

"Uh, nothing..."

Seb and Viv arrive at the shore behind us. I quickly retracted my hand.

"Ugh. You won." Seb says.

"Barely," Viv added.

"Oh yeah! We won!" Lucas cheered while I just nod and smirked.

"We're gonna get back out there. Good racing, you two." Seb says. He and Viv head out in the water. Leaving me alone with Lucas.

"Your strategy definitely worked."

"Learned from the best." I said, looking him head to toe. "Now that's over, I'm heading back to the boat."

I turn on my heel to walk away. But once I took a step, I feel myself about to trip over. Lucas sees me tilting and catches me in his arms.

"You alright there, Oshun?" 

"Fine." I pushed away from Lucas. I can hear him whispered. "It's cool. I'd fall for me too."

I stared at him once more. I remember him saying the exact same thing during the Kiss & Tell game. I also remember that was the first time we kissed...The thought of it makes me nauseous. Before I could say anything, the others start to trickle back onto the beach. Ella hands out towels, and we all start drying off.

"That was pretty touchy-feely for an afternoon activity," Iona says. "Feel like it should have been in the middle of the night after a few margaritas."

_That sounds like fight night to me._

"Hey, I was perfectly respectable," Tai says.

"I was more talking about Lucas and Oshun."

There's an awkward silence as Tai furrows his brows, looking between Lucas and me. I throw Iona a glare, and Lucas smiles and shrugs.

"Um...I just meant..." Iona avoids my gaze. "Balls! Sorry."

The silence is broken by Seb's high-pitched scream as he runs across the beach. "Jellyfish! I saw a jellyfish!"

We all laugh, and Iona breathes a sigh of relief as everyone starts heading back to the boat.

\-------

After dinner, I chilled over at the loungers with my good ole' headphones vibing to the music. It's one of the things that's keeping me sane. Today was too goddamn much with Tai finally showing his face, everyone knowing my business for some reason. The only people I told were my besties. I know Seb isn't the gossip type. And on top of that, Lucas being here on this boat, which is apparently his. Ella and Nicky knew I had history with this snake, a history that I wish I could erase. I absolutely hate everything now and it's just the first day.

_"Now you pack your bags  
_

_The party's such a drag  
_

_And everyone can tell that you're poisoning the well  
_

_But there are no mistakes  
_

_Except what you create  
_

_You need to know your place_ _"_

I think I've come to a conclusion. I'm...I'm in hell. I've somehow died and gone to hell. It can't be a nightmare; otherwise, I waking up in London. There is one thing that bothers me: why would I end up in hell? I mean, I admit to doing some shitty things in my past, but not that it would send me to the land of fire and brimstone.

_"Cause it's about to get heavy  
_

_It's about to be on  
_

_Yeah, I'm bangin' slingin' napalm  
_

_So nobody move  
_

_'Cause I was sent to warn you  
_

_The devil's in the next room."_

My phone stops playing music and starts to ring. I take a look at my phone and see the words 'SQUAD' on the screen—another thing to keep me sane, talking to my girls. I tap on my phone, and I see Priya and Chelsea's smiling faces. Shannon hadn't picked up, so she may pop in at any moment.

"Hey, hoes!" I greeted.

"Hey, Petty Betty!" Chelsea greets me back.

"Hey, babes!" Priya says.

"How's everyone?" I asked.

"Uh...," Chelsea groaned. "I just got through organizing a sweet sixteen party. It was a glitter and glam theme."

"My kind of theme!" Priya chirped.

"Same here. Though I'd probably just have fun with the glitter." I said.

"Yeah. It started off just plain fun, but then it kind of got a bit wild. The birthday girl's brother drove her car, which, of course, is the staple birthday gift, into the pool. The glitter cannon malfunction, so it was shooting out blanks. And one of the fire dancers nearly set half the house because someone wanted to see an actual person slip on a banana peel."

"Woah, that's crazy," Priya says. "No regard for a person's safety."

"Wait a minute! A glitter cannon? Those exist?!" I said.

"Yeah. I got this idea from this girl from Instagram, who turned one of those T-Shirt shooters into a glitter cannon. Ooh, she also knows how to take an ugly sweater and make cute beds for pets." Chelsea said.

"So, we're just going to ignore the fact that people almost DIED?" Priya says.

"I didn't ignore it, babes. I'm just glad no one was hurt..."

"Well, I have news..." 

"Ooh, spill!" I said.

"After I got off the phone with you guys earlier, I got a call from a famous designer, and they want to work with me to start my own dress line!"

"Yeah?" Chelsea says.

"Yeah!"

"Priya, that's amazing!" I applauded.

"I know I'm so excited. They want me to fly out to Milan in a couple of days."

"How long will you'll be gone?"

"A few days, give or take."

"Wow, babe. I wish you all the success. How does Noah feel about it?" Chelsea asked.

"He's super supportive. He says if I'm happy, he's happy."

"Aw, he is such a sweetheart. And he's so good to you."

"Uh, Chels?" Priya was frantically shaking her head as well as running her hand across her throat. Chelsea was confused for a moment but then widens her eyes in realization. "Oh, P.B., I'm sorry."

"No worries. Compared to the shit day I had, I take that as good news." I rolled my eyes.

"Uh oh, what happened?" Priya asked. Just then, Shannon joined in the call. "Sorry I'm late. I had to get a quick bite. What did I miss?"

"Chelsea had a disaster party, and Priya's going to Italy to get started on her dress line," I said.

"That sounds awful, and congrats, Priya!"

"Thanks! And Oshun was just going to tell us about her shit day." Priya says.

"How bad?" Shannon asked. I took a deep breath and screamed. Shannon just blinked twice. "That bad, huh?"

"Before I get to that, how's the tournament?"

"A clean sweep. The guys don't know what hit them."

"We'll talk more about that later. Oshun, get on with your story." Priya says.

"Alright. So I finally saw Tai..."

"And? what happened?"

"...we're taking a break."

"Woah. Did you guys ever talk at all?" Shannon asked.

"Barely. We didn't even get to really sit down and talk about what happened. He says we should wait until the last day of the trip to talk and focus on having fun."

"Hmm, that's tough, babe. I don't think waiting until the last day is such a good idea." Shannon says.

"Yeah, a lot can happen in a few days' time," Priya says.

"Or take this break as an advantage. You can use this time to reset. Treat yourself as a queen, and you'll attract a king." Chelsea says.

"Was that from a pillow?" Shannon asked.

"No, a quilt, actually."

"Really? I would've put that on a T-shirt." Priya comments.

"Maybe I can make it an iron-on?" Chelsea suggested.

"Anyway, before we get off-topic, that's not even the worse part of my day," I said.

"What else happened?"

"Lucas is on this trip as well."

Priya and Chelsea gasp while Shannon raises her eyebrows.

"I thought the trip was just for the season three cast?" Shannon pondered.

"How did Tai react?" Priya asked.

"Did you break his nose again?" Chelsea inquired.

"He allowed us to use his yacht from what I heard. Has a crew and everything, so he's the 'captain', so they say. Tai just shrugs the shit off like he isn't worried. Not that I expect him to, he knows how I hate him. And trust, I so wanted to break his nose, but then here go these scary ass bunch. 'Don't hurt him or we'll get fined' blah blah blah. At that moment, I was going to say 'fuck it,' and it was going to be on sight."

"But, you didn't?"

"No. I was going to at least try to have fun. I didn't. You wouldn't believe the cheek of this guy. He is an unbearable asshole and is acting like the rest of this lot. Pretending fucked up situations didn't happen! I just..." I groaned heavily. "I HATE IT HERE!"

"Oshun, calm down," Priya says.

"I am calm!"

"Calm down even more..." I breathe in and out slowly. "That's it. Now, why don't you just go to bed, get you a good night's sleep, and start over in the morning? Do you guys know what you are doing tomorrow?"

"I know we're shopping in Barcelona."

"That's perfect!" Priya chirped

"Mm-hmm. Shopping can be therapeutic." Chelsea agreed.

"How is that even remotely therapy in any way?" Shannon asked.

"Because it costs the same, and you get an outfit out of it."

"Yes! Air five!" Priya and Chelsea high fives the air, giggling. Shannon just rolls her eyes. "But yeah, like I said, babe, get some sleep and wake up tomorrow and make the day your bitch."

"Woah, Priya. I never heard you say anything like that before." I had a shocked expression.

"I learned it from you." 

I chuckled. "I'm signing off now. Sleep sounds about good right now."

"Alright. Bye, babes. Love you much!"

"Love you, hoes too."

"See ya, P.B." Chelsea waves.

"Night, Oshun." Shannon nodded.

"Night." I ended the call and stood up and stretched. I make my way back across the boat. The moon has risen in the sky and the night breeze is nice and cool. I look up to see the stars and then suddenly I crashed into someone. I look up to see Lucas, the demon I seem to can't escape from. I truly am in hell.

"Are you OK, Sunshine?" 

"I was five seconds ago. You could've knocked me overboard!"

"I would've dived in after you."

"A likely story."

"I would."

"Well, I guess I'll take citizenship in the sea. I wonder how much rent cost in Atlantis."

Lucas laughs. "At least you still have your humour. What are you doing out here alone?"

"None of your business."

"My boat, my business. I care about the wellness and safety of the passengers."

"You and 'caring' never belong in the same sentence."

"Are we really doing this right now?"

"What I'm doing is going to bed." I brush past Lucas to head to my cabin but not before I stop to look over my shoulder. "I want to make this clear. We may be on this boat together, but that doesn't mean we have to interact with each other. I'm trying to enjoy this holiday as best as I can without giving out fades. So, stay out of my way, and everyone's happy."

"Everyone but you."

I halted mid step, whipping around to look at him. "What?" 

"Me leaving you alone is only half of your happiness. The other half hopes to get back together with Tai. To be honest, I don't think he's all that."

"Shows what you know. You have never been in love."

Lucas falls into silence, and with that, I retreat to my cabin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Maṣe seju ni ayika mi." - Don't blink around me. 
> 
> "Ẹlẹwà..." - Beautiful/Pretty/Gorgeous


	4. Torture

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The crew stops on Barcelona on a shopping trip. It doesn't go well for Oshun.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Day Outfit- https://za.pinterest.com/pin/312507661633380764/  
> Outfit Try on- https://us.shein.com/Asymmetrical-Neck-Cut-out-Split-Thigh-Glitter-Prom-Dress-p-1475890-cat-1727.html?scici=navbar_WomenHomePage~~tab01navbar06menu05dir05~~6_5_5~~itemPicking_00100632~~SPcCccWomenCategory~~0~~50001
> 
> Song: Can't Tell Me Nothing by Kanye West

Day two...this day was also bad. Not like yesterday bad, but, like the day began bad, the afternoon and evening were pretty neutral, then it ended...Hmm, don't know what to say about how it ended, but I'll get to that soon. I got woken up by Ella on the intercom- oh, joy. And got me a shower; however, I was in there more than I usually am. Let's just say I discovered there was a detachable showerhead. What? I haven't had any in a while! Don't shame me. Anyway, after getting dressed, me and the former Islanders exit the boat. The sun reflects brightly off it, and I squint against the morning light. The warm breeze plays across my skin. Yep. We're official in Barcelona.

_"La, la, la, la_

_Wait till I get my money right_

_Oh..._ Shit!" As I step off the boat, my legs get all wobbly. I guess that's what happens when you're on a yacht for some time. Great, let's start the day by falling all over the place. My arms flail until they rested on something stable. Well, maybe not something but someone. Or two. I steady myself on Tai's shoulder...and, ugh, Lucas's. 

"Take a second and breathe. You'll be OK." Tai says, patting my shoulder. I nodded as I breathe deeply, grounding myself. When he moves his hand away, my shoulder feels suddenly colder.

"You alright?" Lucas pats my other shoulder, leaving his hand there for a moment. I shoved his hand off. "Don't touch me!"

"Not my fault you have been a bit of a klutz lately." 

"Omo ale." I roll my eyes.

"Don't fall over, anyone. Not this early in the holiday! We're exploring the city today, so we need our legs in good working order." Ella breaks out her guidebook. "There's an hour to spend before we meet up in Passeig de Gracia." 

I see Tai shifts restlessly as Elladine maps out the route. "Can we split off and do our own thing if we want to?"

"I already know my way around this area. Let's just go with the flow a bit."

"Well, I'm sure we can do that. As long as we don't get lost!" Ella finally agreed. Tai shoots me a small smile, but I didn't return it. "Hey, I also read about this little walk along the avenue that's set off the street. It's a traditional romantic spot."

"Oh, I'm not in the mood for that," Tai says.

_Of course, you're not._

"Yeah, me neither. Let's get a drink! Seb?" Iona suggested. 

"Black tea for me all the way," Seb says.

"Ooh, I could do with herbal tea," Viv says. While everyone breaks off to the nearby cafe, I took a stroll down the avenue, checking out the scenery, and take some pictures.

_"La, la, la, la_

_Then you can't tell me nothing, right?_

_Excuse me, is you saying something?_

_Uh, uh, you can't tell me nothing.._ _."_

I raise my phone to take a selfie, and in the camera, I see Lucas trying to photobomb me. I whipped around to see him grinning like a little kid. "What the hell are you doing? Was I not clear about staying out of my way?"

"I'm not in your way. I'm just taking a walk alone, like you."

"Well, at least keep some distance from me."

"As you like, Sunshine."

"Don't call me that!"

"Why? It fits you so well. Especially how your mood has been lately."

"My mood was fine up until now."

"What could have changed it?" He asks innocently.

"The asshole hovering over my shoulder."

"Hmm." Lucas starts to walk around me, looking me up and down. 

_What is he doing now?_

"The fuck are you looking at?"

"Trying to find the asshole that's hovering you." I groaned heavily and quickly walked away. I really do not need this. "Hey, wait up!" 

So much for a peaceful stroll down the street. I walked for around a bit while Lucas keeps talking about his past experience in Barcelona. Not that I'm actually listening to him. Though I do remember talking to him about being in Spain before.

"This is gorgeous!" Lucas says. "I almost don't want to go back to the yacht. Hey, Oshun. You said you've been here before? What did you do?"

_Just ignore him._

"Uh, Oshun? Hello?"

_Don't say anything_

"I know you can hear me."

_Whatever you do, don't respond._

"OK, now you're asking for it." He clears his throat. "So four ducks walk in a courtroom..."

_Aw, fuck..._

"All stand before the judge. The judge calls for the first duck. He asks, 'What is your name?' The duck says, 'Duck'. The judge asks what his crime was. Duck responded he blew bubbles in the pond. The judge looks at him crazy and him to stand to the side. He then calls for the second duck and asks for its name. The duck responded, 'Duck Jr.' The judge asks what his crime was, and he says the same thing as the first duck. The judge frowns and tells Duck Jr. stand to the side and calls the for the third duck."

_How fucking long is this joke? And why do I care?_

"The judge asks its name. The duck replies Duck the Third. Judge asks what its crime is. D3 had the same response as the other two. The judge gets frustrated and tells the duck to stand to the side. Finally, there's the fourth duck. The judges say, 'Let me guess, your name is Duck the Fourth, and you were caught blowing bubbles in the pond?' The fourth duck replies, 'No, my name is Bubbles'."

I stopped dead in my tracks and look at him. He still has the sickening grin on his face. I'm not going to lie, I actually find that joke funny. I wasn't going to let him know that. I just take a deep breath and said one thing. 

"Cornball." And kept walking.

"Admit it. You thought that was funny."

"...shut up."

He starts sniffing the air. He follows the scent to a dark, frilly flower growing out of the wall and grins. "Mmm, it smells of chocolate!" 

_Really?_

I go the smell of the flower too. It does smell of cocoa. As we both rise, we nearly bump each other's heads. "That was close. If we get hurt, we won't hear the last of it from that Elladine girl."

"I'm not fussed over her. She's worrisome as hell."

"So, I notice." Lucas looks at the chocolate flower thoughtfully. "We'd get in trouble if we picked this, right?"

"You could...if you get caught."

Lucas takes a furtive glance over his shoulder, then quickly picks the flower. He grins as he hands it to me. "Something so we can remember this walk, but I'm pretty sure I'm going to remember it just fine."

"Good for you because I'm going to forget it. And you can keep the flower." I take the time to stroll until it's time to meet with the others at a department store filled with clothes and gifts. Everyone splits off into groups. Harry, Bill, and Camilo are looking at blankets, Miki and Yasmin are trying on hats, and AJ and Tai are messing with beach stuff. Tai has something inflatable pool toy stuck around his waist, which he looks so adorable with it. I ended up browsing around in almost every part of the department store. I figured I get my squad some souvenirs. I have a perfume for Priya, a glass that said 'Gin is my Sin' for Chelsea, and a couple of crime and mystery books I know Shannon would love. I see Seb wave me over to where he and Viv are. 

"Hey, Oshun! There are some great shirts over here!" As I approach, Seb rubs his eyes. "I could barely see out there. The sun was so bright. I desperately need sunglasses."

"Brother, what happened to the pair I gave you?"

"They...fell into the sea this morning. I was leaning over the rail cause someone said they saw a dolphin."

I facepalmed. I only know one person who would do this. "Tai..."

"I fished them out, but something had totally scratched them up. Sorry, sis."

"It's alright. Not the end of the world. You could borrow one of Nicky's hats to keep you off the sun."

"I am not confident enough to pull off one of those." He pulls a shirt off the rack. "Hey, this shirt looks great. Maybe I should try it on."

"I'm gonna see what the others are up to. See you later, you two." Viv waves. Seb has disappeared into the fitting room. "Hey, sis, you should try on something too."

I eye up the clothes, running my hand along with the rack. I grabbed some and went into the fitting room. I tried on a beautiful green glitter dress and admire myself in the mirror. The material is nice and hugs me in all the right places. Not to mention, it compliments my cocoa skin.

_Oh damn, I'm fine!_

As I emerge, I almost bump into Tai, who's looking at socks.

"Whoops!"

"Oh, sorry," I said. Tai's eyes trail me up and down slowly. "Wow, you look...amazing! Not that you don't always look amazing. You do! But that looks extra good." A shade of pink appears on his cheeks. "What I mean is...hi."

"Hi." I look at his waist. He still the an inflatable tube. "So, who's your friend?"

"I found her in the bargain bin. How could I leave this poor thing to her fate? I had to have it."

"Does the kiwi have a name?"

"Kevin. Her name is Kevin."

_Cute._

"I know I look silly with her on my waist, but I didn't want to risk her popping, so they said I could keep wearing her."

"It's not silly at all. It's actually...kinda cute." I blushed, looking away. We fell into silence for a moment.

"Anyway, good seeing you again. Are you doing, OK?"

"I'm getting by. Hungry, to be honest."

"Well, you're in the right place." He smirks. "My hair was getting in my face earlier. And it's silly, but I thought of that time when we swam in the storm. My hair went totally wild that night."

_That was a pretty random thought. Good to know he has been thinking about me..._

"I've thought about you too." I bit my lip. 

"Oh!" Tai gazes into my eyes and raises a hand as though to touch my cheek but doesn't quite get close enough. "Sorry, I...I should leave you to it. See you later." He walks away. Once again, I feel my eyes welling up, and I quickly retreated to the changing stall. Geez, I'm such goddamn crybaby but, I can't help it though.

"Smooth." I hear Lucas's voice said outside of the stall. "Very smooth. He avoids you, just to talk to you and to avoid you again. If that isn't a fickle person, I don't know what is."

"Why are you over here?"

"What? I can't browse freely?"

"Not by me."

"That was by coincidence."

"My ass..." I change back into my street clothes. As I stepped out of the changing stall, Lucas leaned against the wall, intently looking at me. "You've been crying again, haven't you?"

"Leave it out." I avoid his gaze.

"That answers that. Look, don't waste your tears crying over someone who doesn't deserve to see you smile."

OK...didn't expect Lucas to hit me with that. Though, he is the last person who should say that to me.

"Since when are you so wise?"

"I have my moments." He shrugs. I noticed something dangling from his wrist. "Um. Why is there a handcuff on your wrist? On second thought, don't tell me. I don't want the image."

"Seems like you do because you are the only one thinking that way." I glared at him. "But it's not what you think. I was messing around playing around with them until I accidentally slap them on my wrist. And I already lost the key."

I just shake my head at the sheer stupidity. "Did you check to see if there was a switch on them?"

"I did. It's jammed." He shakes his wrist. Seeing Lucas looks so helpless right now is super hilarious. I couldn't help but stifle a laugh.

"You could help me out, you know."

"Hmm... Nope!" 

"Aw, c'mon, please?"

"Why should I? It's fun watching you suffer a bit." 

"Or you just want to see me in cuffs." There goes that wicked smile.

"Or I can permanently shut you up since you can't seem to do it."

"Still can't harm me."

"I have other ways."

"I'm shaking." Lucas pretends to shiver. I walked right into his face and gazed him in the eyes intensely. "You should be."

Before either of us moves, a dressing stall opens behind Lucas, crashing into him, who ends up crashing into me. Seb emerges from the fitting room, back in his usual clothes.

Seb takes a look at Lucas and me. My back was against the wall between two stalls. Lucas's body was pressed up on mine, with our faces nearly touching each other. "Um, am I interrupting?"

"Yes," Lucas says.

"No!" I pushed Lucas away from me. "I see you didn't find what you were looking for."

"The shirt wasn't quite right. I see you didn't either."

"Oh, she has..." Lucas smiles suggestively. 

"Ignore the peanut gallery. I actually found some outfits I could use for my shows."

"Those really look nice."

"I'll go pay for these, and let's hang out a while."

"Sure thing. I'll meet you at the entrance." Seb walks off. As soon as I start heading to the checkout, I feel something caught on to my wrist. 

_What the...?_

I look down and saw my hand is on the other cuff.

_No..._

Lucas looks down and grins. "What do you know?"

_No, no, no!_

I messed with the switch of my cuff. It's jammed too. 

_Fuck! Fuck! Fuck!_

"Karma's a bitch, isn't it?"

"FUCK!" I screamed at the top of my lungs. My voice echoed all throughout the mall.

"You're overacting. It's not that bad."

"Like hell it isn't! C'mon and bring your ass!" I start pulling Lucas. "We're finding that key!"

\-----------

Alas, we didn't find the key. We looked everywhere Lucas has been but to no avail. The cashier couldn't even help us. This was supposed to be the start of a new day, and I'm handcuffed to a gel-headed jackass. Seb saw us like this and laughed. This shit isn't amusing; I'm walking around Barcelona like this! Why must I endure such torture?

Anyway, despite dragging around dead weight, Seb and I link arms as we stroll around. "It's so good catching up with you yesterday. It made me realize how much I miss you!"

"I missed you too, bro. I kept wanting to send you a proper DM, but juggling acting, YouTube, and cabaret, it's hard to find the time."

"Don't worry about it, honestly. I'm doing a digital detox."

"It's nice to do once in a while. I posted a selfie yesterday showing off my new colour. My phone was dinging nonstop. Now I just want to be left alone and have a good time. But I can't."

I glared over at Lucas. "What? It's not that bad."

"You're right. It's worse."

Seb raises his eyebrow and leans towards my ear. "So. What's going on?"

"What do you mean?"

"You know, you and Lucas?"

"Me and Lucas, what?"

"I saw you guys taking a walk. Not to mention, I'm sensing a vibe between you two. I thought you hate him."

"I do hate him. And I took a walk. He just followed me."

"I can hear you two," Lucas says.

"Well, can you hear this?" I mouth out 'fuck you' to him.

"We already played that game. Of course if you're looking to play again..." He shoots me a wink.

"I swear, before this holiday is over, I'm getting payback."

"Make my day, Sunshine." There he goes with that goddamn smirk that mocks me. He better watch his back.

"Anyway, back to our chat. Since I'm obviously having a crappy time, are you at least having a good time, Brother?"

"I am. I just hope Genevieve's having a good time."

"What does she think of your podcast?"

"WE haven't really talked about it much. She's so busy. I don't want to put more on her, you know? Basically, I don't know what she's thinking a lot of the time."

"That's pretty much most women," Lucas commented. I elbowed him in the ribs. "Maybe this trip's a good chance to bond. Having this time off from everything means you can talk about the things you don't normally talk about. You got the headspace. Use it."

"Maybe, I will. If the moment's right."

"At least you have a chance. Oshun and Tai, on the other hand..." Lucas says. 

_I'm about to choke a bitch._

"Hey, what if you got him a little present to show how you feel?"

"Tch. Like that will make a difference." Lucas mumbles.

"I guess that wouldn't hurt. Let's look around!" We stroll around the shop, hunting for the perfect present for Tai. I pause by a stand of fridge magnets and eye them up.

_Nah. I can give anyone a fridge magnet._

"I Beleaf In You?" Lucas laughs. "That is the saddest gift you could ever give someone."

A group approaches, and I hear Tai's voice. Seb looks at me. "He's coming!"

"Shit! I found anything yet."

"I mean, there's a magnet, but that doesn't seem like a great gift."

"Told you," Lucas says. I put my hand up to Lucas's face.

"Maybe there's something good in here that you could dig out. I'll go distract him while you get something." Seb strides up to the group. I venture out once the coast is clear. I browse around a while until I saw the perfect gift. It's a tall water bottle in the shape of a rabbit.

_He did mention at one time, he could use a new water bottle. Maybe he'll like it._

"Seriously? That's even sadder than the leaf magnet."

"Whatever. I'm still gonna get it."

I head for the checkout and manage to buy the present without anyone seeing. As some of the others return, I slip the package into my bag.

"Hey, Oshun, what were you doing sneaking about?" Iona says.

"Channeling my inner snake. Solid Snake."

"I don't know who that is." She looks at mine and Lucas's wrist. "Why are you two...?"

"Don't ask." I sighed.

"We were playing cops and robbers, and things kind of gotten out of hand," Lucas says.

"Lucas, I swear..." I'm rubbing my temples. "Long story short, dumbass lost the key and now we're stuck like this for the rest of the day. Where are we headed next?"

"Actually, it's a place I know will cheer you right up." Ella chirped.

_A bar? Please, please, please let it be a bar._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Omo ale." - (You) Bastard


	5. Lingering Feelings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oshun tries to have fun and has it out with Lucas.

"THE AMUSEMENT PARK!"

The shrill cries of excitement mixed with the clatter of wheels on tracks fill the air as I excitedly step through the ticket barrier. 

"I knew we just had to come here!" Ella says.

"That roller coaster is enormous!" Viv says.

"And I'm going to ride the fuck out of it!" I said excitedly.

"You do you, babe. It's just not my thing. I don't want to be hurtled through the air at high speeds."

"I love the rush!"

"While you do that, I'm going to take this place one step at a time."

"I hope Kerry's alright..." Ciaran says sadly.

"Are you kidding? The yacht crew was thrilled to look after her." Lucas says.

"She's going to be more pampered than us by the time we get back!" Miki added.

"That's true." Ciaran perks up. I look around at the rides and attractions. A cheesy looking haunted house catches my eye. 

_Ooh, I wanna check it out._

Just as I was heading off, I was suddenly pulled back. Oh, right, I'm still handcuffed to Lucas...Fuck I had to walk around an amusement park linked to him. The amusement just died...

"Hey, the coaster is this way." Lucas pointed to the roller coaster.

"I was going to go there first, but the haunted house is calling me!"

"Yeah, I don't think so."

"Who cares what you think? I'm going over there."

"And I'm going over here!" We both stared each other down for a moment. "OK, let settle this the old fashioned way."

We slam our fist down on the palms of our hands. "Once, twice, shoot!"

"I win!" I cheered.

"Best of three."

"Hell no! Let's go." I said, heading to the haunted house. And again, Lucas doesn't move. "Get over here!" I yanked my arm, forcing Lucas to move in my direction.

"Ow! Damn, were you always this strong?"

"Were you always this weak? Oh, before I forget." I reach in my bag, pulled out a pair of sunglasses and a fake moustache. "Put these on."

"Why?"

"I'm not about to be seen by anyone handcuffed to you. So we have to go incognito."

"This is stupid..."

"I know you are. Now put them on, and let's go!" I said, dragging Lucas along. 

\---------- 

After waiting in the short line, the attendant pulls us aside from the rope and lets Lucas and me inside. The door slams shut behind us, plunging us both into complete darkness.

 _"Hello, darkness, my old friend."_ I sang.

"Where are the lights?"

"I don't know." I reach my hand out, feeling my way forward. Eventually, I felt a hand touch my bum. "Hey, perv! What did I say about touching me!"

"What are you talking about?"

"You are not slick. I know you touched my ass!"

"Oshun..."

"You know, you've been getting way too brave lately, touching me with your cold..."

"Oshun."

"...clammy ass hands. Seriously, you need some lotion."

"Oshun! That's not me!" I felt a warm, smooth hand grab mine. "This is my hand!"

"Then who the fuck touched me?"

We run to the other side of the room. Or at least I think this is the other side.

"Hey, ghosties! We're here!" Lucas shouts. A light slowly comes on in the distance, revealing a narrow hallway in front of us. "I guess we need to go that way."

"Ladies and gentlemen, I present to you, Captain Obvious." I clapped.

The two of us make our way down the hallway. Floorboards creak under my foot. A cold breeze creeps across my back. "Damn, it's chilly."

One of the wall panels slides down, and a zombie puppet jumps out at Lucas. He jumps slightly before laughing at himself. "That one took me by surprise."

"Wuss."

We continue on in the dark and eventually find ourselves in a large room. We discover that the light you saw earlier is being emitted by some embers in a small fireplace. They erupt into flames as we enter, illuminating what looks to be an ornate dining room.

"Well, this looks delightful," I comment.

"Really? You have odd tastes."

"I was being ironic."

The table begins to vibrate, rattling cutlery and glassware. Soon, the whole room is shaking. A picture frame on the wall falls down.

"What do we do?" Lucas asked. Just then, large, rubbery fake spiders attached to elastic webbing start to drop from the ceiling.

"Spiders!" I pointed. Lucas yelps and cowers to the ground. I started bursting out laughing. "Oh, my days! I wish I had recorded this!"

"That's not funny."

"It's hilarious. Whew! It's a good thing I'm the Spider Queen!"

"What?" Lucas looks at me with a questionable look. I arch back up and raise my arms, imitating an aggressive spider. "Minions! Come forth and recognize your beloved Spider Queen!"

"You are so random."

"So, I've been told."

A harsh cackle echoes around the room as the fireplace extinguishes, and the place is instead filled with disorientating light effects.

"Bleugh, this is making my head go funny." Lucas is rubbing his temples. "I need to get out of here." Another door opens, and he dashes towards it, almost dragging me. He takes a breather once outside the room.

"Geez, were you trying to rip my arm out?"

"Ah, sorry about that. I just had to get out of there. That room just made me feel ill."

"Are you alright, at least?"

"Yeah, I'm OK."

"Let's keep moving."

The two of us make our way through the haunted house, through long corridors and pictures of skeletons and clowns. Eventually, the two of us make it to the exit. The sun seems exceptionally bright as my eyes adjust from the darkness.

"That was surprisingly fun!" Lucas says.

"Told you."

"Nice to see you smiling again."

"Only because I'm still laughing at you whimpering like a little bitch over plastic spiders."

"That's not funny. Spiders freak me out."

"Aw, poor baby..." I said mockingly. "Does he need a nappy change?"

"Shut up." 

"Come on, you big baby, there's a whole park to explore."

\--------

After Lucas's constant whining, it was time to ride the tall roller coaster. As I approach the entrance, I see Tai arguing with the ride attendants. He walks away flustered, then sees me and becomes even more so. "Oh, um, hey..."

"Yo. You good?"

"No. That dude over there says I can't go on this ride with Kevin."

"Kevin?" Lucas raised an eyebrow. "Damn, Sunshine. Sounds like you've already been replaced."

"He's talking about the inflatable tube on his waist." I pointed.

"Seriously? Why not just take her off?" 

"I can't," Tai says.

"Have you become attached to her?" I asked.

"More like she became attached to me. She's completely stuck."

"You could just pop her." Lucas shrugs.

He protectively grabs hold of Kevin. "No way."

"Then don't go on the coaster."

"But, this ride was the one I was most excited about."

"Mate, it's either the toy or the ride." Lucas groaned.

"Much as it pains me, he's right. You still can't go on many rides with her attached." I said.

"Damn..." Tai looks away.

_Why does he care about it so much anyway?_

"Is there a deeper meaning to Kevin?" 

"Not really." He sighs. "I don't know, maybe I'm just feeling a bit...homesick."

"Ah..." 

_So that's it? He misses being in New Zealand..._

It looks like he goes to say something else but catches himself before he does. "It's just, I found the bizarre inflatable in some random shop in Spain. I guess I read more into it."

"That your preference is an old worn-out toy than a person." Lucas mumbles.

"What was that?"

"I mean, I'm not one to kink shame..."

"And I'm not one to be an impulsive dick," Tai says in the same calm, mocking tone. 

_Well, damn, I was going to say that._

"But you're right. It's time to take Kevin off."

"You sure you want to do this?" I said

"Yeah. Tell you the truth, she's getting super constricting anyway."

Instinctively, I place a hand on his shoulder and gently squeeze. "I'm here for you."

"So dramatic..." Lucas rolled his eyes. Tai and I just ignore him.

"Thanks. Well, here goes." He grabs hold of Kevin and clenches his fists. A tiny bang emits from the inflatable, followed by a hiss. Kevin soon hangs limp around Tai's waist. He finally manages to pull himself free of her. 

_RIP Kevin..._

"Thanks for the support." He pulls me into a bear hug that effortlessly lifts me off the ground. There's a familiarity to the embrace. The feeling of safety, security, and love I haven't felt in weeks. I didn't want this to stop. I am his ham and he is my cheese.

"Not to ruin this 'lovely' moment but mind if I have my arm back?" Lucas says.

I feel Tai tremble for a moment. After a while longer, he places me back down on the ground. He wipes his eyes with the palm of his hand.

"Damn pollen..."

"I was leaning towards onion cutting ninjas."

"And I was leaning towards a trash can." Lucas comment.

"At least you know you're trash." I retorted, and Tai laughs then looks at me. "You were pretty eager for the rides earlier. Want to join me on this one?"

"Hell yeah!" I jumped.

"That's the spirit!" 

With Kevin taken care of, the two of us can queue up for the ride at last. Though I really wish it was the two of us. After waiting a long time, we finally reach the roller coaster. It's exhilarating and over all too soon. After that, I've branched off to join AJ at the teacups, rode the merry go round with Ella and Viv, did the swings with Miki, Iona, Bill, and Camilo. Went into the funhouse with Seb, and did the bumper cars with everyone, even though Lucas and I fought over who would be the driver. After all that riding and weird glances from people, I got me some cotton candy and chilled a while at the main square. Lucas collapses on the bench. "I'm exhausted..."

"Eh, you're OK."

"Where do you get this much energy?"

"Power of amusement parks. And besides, we have one ride left."

"And what's that?"

"The Ferris wheel."

"Five more minutes."

"We're literally next to it. We can go now."

"How about we don't."

"It's not up for negotiation." I start walking towards the Ferris wheel. Lucas nearly falls off the bench, barely keeping up.

The two of us head to the wheel. There's a short wait in the queue, and then we're climbing into the small bucket chair. It begins its slow ascent. Soon, the city of Barcelona comes into full view. Far away in the distance, I can just make out Gaudi's unfinished Sagrada Familia Cathedral, with its iconic spires. Lucas and I were pretty quiet for most of the ride.

"This view is breathtaking." Lucas gasp. "Kinda feels like the morning we hung out on the roof terrace back in the Villa."

"Ah, yes. Being reminded of the day where wool was pulled over my eyes. That was a feel-good moment." 

And then more silence. 

Lucas sighs. "Oshun, we need to talk about-"

"Don't."

"I know you're still mad at me about what happened."

"Mad? No! No, I'm not mad." I said in a soft, bitter tone. 

"Look, whatever it is you have to say to me, just say it."

"You want me to say it? Fine. You're a piece of shit. From the time you arrived in the Villa until the false winners were announced, you straight lied to me. I shared so much of myself that only the people I trust know. I really had given my heart to you. And for what? To use it for your own twisted game! I probably should have seen this coming. To think being an actress, I would have caught on easily. Nope! You know what hurts even worst? Saying three meaningful words, and you didn't even mean them. You made me look like the biggest dumbass of all! Now here we are two years later, you show up and want to be all nice now? You thought I was going to be happy to see you?" I sighed, waving a dismissive hand. "Fuck outta here."

I've said all that needed to be said. Lucas can take it for what it is. After a few minutes of quiet and Lucas begins to speak.

"I know... Everything I've done was fucked up. At the time, I thought nothing of it. I did the show only for the thrill and to have a bit of fun. And being on a show called Love Island, of course, I had to couple up with someone. It couldn't be with just anyone. It had to be someone who knew how to win the crowd over. You. I thought I really had to work my magic to persuade you, but I didn't have to do much, given what went on. Almost every day, I had to make sure you were still interested in me just so I wouldn't get dumped..." 

Lucas trails off as he looks off into the distance before speaking again. "Don't get me wrong, you're a beautiful girl, and it not like I didn't have a nice time with you, but it was because you're an actress, I simply thought you weren't taking this seriously as well. Turns out, you were yourself the entire time."

"Of course, I was. Still am. It's bad enough a lot of us in the industry are automatically judged, as if the way we are is just a front. Not everyone has to have that 'fake it till you make it' mindset on a reality show."

"I get that, and I'm so sorry I've hurt you. Watching it all back, I felt awful putting you through that, and I deserved that punch. You know, I was hoping that you were coming to the reunion last year so we could talk in person, but you were doing season three, to everyone's surprise. Then there was your welcome home party, and I decided not to show up. Me showing my face there would probably make things worst. Especially since our moment is all out in the open, and I've been under fire about it. Since then, all I wanted to do was make things right and put it behind us."

"Like how?"

Lucas turns to look me in the eyes. "I thought maybe we can start over. As friends or whatever, if you want."

I took one good look at Lucas. I could sense the remorse and sincerity in his eyes. Then again, this could all be a façade. No, he just gave a long-ass explanation and apologized, but that also doesn't mean shit. I wish to let the past die already.

I extend my free hand. "Oshun Afaloyan."

"Lucas Koh." He shakes my hand. "A pleasure to meet you."

"It's kind of weird shaking hands like this."

"We could use our other hands." He lifts our cuffed hands and starts moving them up and down. I give a small laugh. The two of us idly chat as the wheel begins its descent. Soon, we're both back on the ground. 

"Hey, Oshun."

"Yeah?"

"I must apologize."

"But you just did moments ago."

"Yeah, but it's for something else." He reaches in his back pocket and reveals a small set of keys. "I purposely handcuff us together."

"You what?!"

"Extreme measures, I know, but it was the only way to get us to actually chat." Lucas lodges the key in the cuff and turns it to free my wrist and his.

"Let me recap. You cuffed yourself, then cuffed me. Most of the afternoon, we paraded around the city, trying not to get noticed by anyone and thinking of ways to release the cuffs without resorting to mutilation. You had the key with you the whole time."

"Yep."

I closed my eyes and did a sharp inhale. "Lucas. Do me a favour?"

"What."

"Run."

"Why?"

"I'm going to kill you now."

"Aah!" I lunge towards him. He dodges out of the way and takes off.

"Get back here!"


	6. Happy Start, Crappy End

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The group goes out for tapas. Tai spends some time with Oshun.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Night Outfit - https://us.shein.com/Tie-Front-Lantern-Sleeve-Crop-Milkmaid-Top-p-1019990-cat-2223.html
> 
> Song: Stand By Me by Ben E. King

After an afternoon of fun, we all went back to the boat. We sit around the deck, taking in the mild night as the yacht rocks gently. Kerry lies cuddled up against my leg. I absolutely love her.

"Ugh...you really feel the rocking when you're not moving, eh?" Ciaran says.

"Have you tried gargling salt water?" Ella suggested.

"Isn't that for sore throats?"

"I don't know. I thought it sounded like something worth trying."

"You should look at the horizon. That always helps me when I get car sick." Miki says.

"Where is even the horizon?" Ciaran looks around. It's just the moonlight and the waves.

"My teammate swears by ginger sweets when we're traveling," AJ says.

"This is all confusing."

"You could take actual medicine, you know?" Viv suggested. 

"Oh yeah, duh."

"I'll see if I can find you a pharmacy in Magaluf."

"So, how did you guys find Barcelona?" I asked.

"It was amazing!" Iona says. "I got like, three guys' numbers."

"Go you!"

"Hey, Oshun, how did you and Lucas get out of those cuffs?" Miki says. 

"She said the safe word." Lucas says. I rolled my eyes. "He had the key the whole time. He had me to believe he lost it and he had it the entire time."

"But didn't you still enjoy yourself?"

"I enjoyed you acting like a wuss while we were in the haunted house."

"Did not."

"You so did. You freaked out over fake spiders."

"Say the one who freaked out over a portrait of a clown."

"I'm my defense, that picture made me feel seen."

"Hold on, we're not done yet!" Ella says, "We've still got our meal ahead. The restaurant we're going to is famous for its tapas."

"My stomach's rumbling already," Camilo says.

"I'm going to eat so much calamari..." Miki says. As the group goes into food chatter, I look over and catch Tai's eye. He smiles warmly at me.

_What is he thinking about? Does this mean he still wants us to work? As much I would like that, let me not get my hopes up._

A laugh snaps me out of my thoughts. 

"Go on! Say it!" Viv says.

"Oh, I don't know. It was a fun experience and all, but I felt a little mean." Ella says.

"It's just your catchphrase from the show, babe. Go on." Nicky says. She sighs, then turns to me. "Oshun, I'm afraid your blowing was weak, your sculptures limp, and your dreams are shattered. You will not Blast Off this time. Goodbye." 

I didn't know what just happened but being the actress I am, I rolled with it. I stand up suddenly, pretending to throw my arms up. "This is an outrage!" I mimic knocking something over and stomp around. "Whatever this is! It's outrageous! You can't fire me, I quit!" The others applaud as I bowed. 

"Did you ever have anyone react like that?" Nicky asked.

"No! thank goodness. I couldn't have handled that." Ella says.

"Seriously, though, what was that?" I asked.

"Oh! Don't worry, babe. They wanted me to say my judge's line from the show I was on. Blast Off."

"Who knew glassblowing could be so much fun?" Nicky chuckled.

"Um, me?"

"Oh, yeah, of course. I meant to us non-glassblowers."

"It's so odd to think our lives have changed. Like, I think we've all found ourselves in completely new lives over this past year." Seb comments.

"And found ourselves in new places. So many new places." Yasmin adds.

"Look at us. We've all grown."

" Some of us discovered some new things about ourselves, too..." AJ bouncing her leg nervously. She speaks up, her voice a little quiet. "I haven't actually said this aloud to anyone. But after the Villa, I slowly came to realize that I'm gay."

"Instead of bi?" Viv asked.

"Ha, yeah. Before the Villa, I hadn't been in a serious relationship. And though I didn't find one in there, the constant thinking about relationships and what they mean to us. Made me realize that all the casual flings I'd had before had just been physical. During the last year, I understood that I'm not interested in men the same way I am in women. So, yeah, I'm a lesbian."

"Can I ask a possibly silly question? If that's OK with you?" Harry says.

"Sure!"

"I just, well, I didn't think about the fact that people's sexuality might change."

Tai, let's out a chuckle. "Well, as you get older and understand yourself more, you also understand more about who you're attracted to."

"That makes sense. Congrats, AJ!"

"Thanks, babe."

"You're going to make some woman happy, mate," I said.

"Thanks, Oshun!" The others continue to cheer on AJ for a while longer, and then the conversation returns to something random. Bill was just about to give his opinion on the 'correct' method for applying sun cream when Ella jumps up.

"Right! We should go and get ready for tonight's meal!" 

Everyone disbands to get ready. I see Lucas is the only one that hasn't moved at all.

"Not joining us for dinner?"

"Sorry to disappoint you, but I have some business here."

"Who said I was disappointed? I'm glad I'll have some peace for once."

"So, you won't miss me at all?" Here goes the damn smouldering.

"No, and that doesn't do it for me anymore."

"So cold." He pouts.

"What can I say? I'm cold as ice."

"I guess so, but just remember one thing..." He steps a bit closer to me. Like a lot closer to me because There was little to no gap between us. He leans in towards me and whispers in my ear. "Ice can still melt."

He pulls away grinning and then walks away. "Have fun."

Why did he have to do that? And why the hell didn't I move? Not gonna lie, I felt the heat rush all up my body and almost made my knees buckle. Almost, but that meant nothing. 

\-----------

Me and the others enter the restaurant, a huge swarm in the small space.

"I can't wait for this, I'm starving," Miki says.

"I'm excited to try some real Spanish tapas," Ciaran says. "I've only ever had it from takeaways: two garlic breads and one large chips for a tenner."

Camillo quirks a brow. "A tenner for garlic bread and chips? Dios mio..."

A waiter directs us towards a large table at the back of the restaurant. Everyone starts taking their seats.

"Wow, Oshun, going all out this evening?" Seb asked.

"I wouldn't consider this all out. It's just a cute little outfit to trot around in."

Seb and I both take our seats, which is right next to each other. He gives me a smile and a nudge. "Just want to be near family?"

"Of course."

The waiter hands out menus, and I checkout my choices.

"If everyone orders something different, we can pull all the plates in the middle and share!" Lily suggested.

"Oh, no. I'm not falling into that trap." Bill says apprehensively. Ciaran nods, "I agree. First, it's let me try some of yours, and before you know it, half your bhuna's gone, and all that's left is the korma."

"You are literally describing tapas...trying each other's dishes is the whole point," Lily says.

"When in Spain, I guess..." Bill shrugged. I look back at the menu to see what I would order. I only know a little Spanish because my best friend, Dee Dee, kinda taught me. Kinda. Most of it was just swears.

"The patatas bravas and pinot grigio, please," I ordered. The waiter takes everyone's order. When he gets to Yasmin, she hesitates. "I don't know what to order."

"Want me to translate it for you?" Camillo asked.

"No... it's OK...I don't want anything."

"What? Yasmin, you have to order something."

"I can't decide."

"Let me have a look." Camillo reaches over to take her menu. She pulls it out of his grasp. "Just leave it! I don't want anything, OK?" 

There's an awkward silence as she hands her menu back to the waiter. Damn, I have never seen Yasmin snap like that. She's usually calm and collected. Either she's under stress, or the damn trip is just bringing the worst out in us.

"Yas? Are you OK?" Miki says. Yasmin sighs. "I'm fine. There were just...a lot of choices."

"It's OK! We're all sharing, anyway!" Yasmin gives AJ a grateful smile. I catch eyes with her, giving her a reassuring look, and put my hand on my heart. She smiles and mouths out, thank you.

I turn my head away from Yasmin and see what everyone else is doing. Bill talks about Magaluf, which we will be heading next, just to go on one of his tangents.

"I bet they have really nice bags there! People call it Bag-aluf, don't they?" AJ raises a brow.

"That's not what they call it, AJ." Bill says.

"What do they call it, Bill?"

Bill bites his lip and blushes. "Uh, no, you're right. It is Bag-aluf. Yeah."

"Fine, I'll say it. It's Shag-aluf!" I blurted. Almost everyone just look away, clearing their throat. 

_These hoes knew what this was! What are they acting like the PG police?_

For my non-Brit folks out there wondering about the Shag-aluf thing, it's exactly how it sounds. It's the holiday destination where my fellow countrymen go dance the thot-trot as much as they want as long as its consensual and safe. Have I ever been to Magaluf? No. I knew about the place through my theatre mates and their stories always ends up with a horror yet comedic sex story. 

Meanwhile, Miki's phone keeps buzzing every five seconds. Like girl, turn it off!

"Sorry, sorry."

"Mind shutting it off?" I asked.

"Huh? Give me a second...Turning it off." She puts her phone in her bag and sighs. "Sometimes, I miss the days when the only people that called me were my mum and people trying to sell me stuff."

"Hard agree." Seb nods.

"I hate all that attention sometimes too. I don't feel like myself when I do photoshoots, and people call me a proper model. Me, a model? The only good pose I can do is a tree." AJ says.

"Tell me about it. My life has changed so much in the last year." Yasmin says. "I'm so grateful that my career is taking off, but it feels like I never have a second to relax. I'm just so tired all the time these days."

"Babe, have you went to the doctor about that? That sounds serious." Miki gives Yasmin a concerned look.

"No, not yet. I know I should. I just can't find the time. Right now, I just want to enjoy being here."

"That's OK, babe. We're always here if you need us." She puts her arm around Yasmin and squeezes her. A small smile appears on Yasmin's lips. "I guess fame affects everyone differently. Hey, Oshun, what's been your experience with it?"

"I mean, I don't have much bad to say about it. It's given me such amazing opportunities. I get to really do the things I like and work with some sound individuals."

"Aw, I'm happy for you."

"Have you ever been overwhelmed with all your doing?" Viv asked.

"Yeah, Sometimes. Balancing studio time, rehearsal time, performing, and putting out wrestling content. My life is so different, which is definitely for the better. It's just still a lot to process."

"I get that," Miki says.

"Maybe it's harder for you a lot, but I think this fame lark is easy! All I do is take pictures of the house I'm building!" Bill says. "As for the rest of it, just wear a clean shirt every time you go outside in case there are paps. and Bob's your uncle." Miki raises her eyebrows at Bill. "What?"

"It takes more than a clean shirt. I put a lot of work into my content. Not to mention responding to comments, all the emails. It takes a lot of time and effor-" Miki stops mid-sentence abruptly. "Wait, you don't have an Uncle Bob!"

"OK, you got me there...but all I'm trying to say is, combining my passion and my income is the dream. I couldn't be happier."

"Cool, you're enjoying it, Bill, but like Miki says, it not that simple for all of us," I said.

"It's been pretty simple for Captain Bickering over there! Doesn't he just prance about in the spandex for a living?" Bill points over to Rafi.

"That's Commander Icarus to you. And yeah, my career's really taken off since Love Island." He pulls out a bottle of Caracal body spray and douses himself all over, then puts on a commercial voice. "Caracal. For the man who has everything, including BO." 

We all start hacking and coughing. Iona covers her face with a napkin. "Raf, have mercy! That stuff stinks."

"I have to go through three bottles a week as part of my contract."

"I know they pay you to flog it, but can you give it a rest?"

"Yeah, chuck 'em into the recycling, mate. It's rank." Camillo says. Rafi pouts and looks towards me like I'm supposed to back him up.

"Sorry, Raf. This ain't it chief. I'm getting strong Year 10 vibes."

"The ingredients are all natural and non-toxic, so anyone can use it. This release definitely gets a U rating."

"U for universally terrible," Camillo says.

"More like they did U dirty," I added. The food starts coming out, a few plates at a time. It all smells delicious. We all begin grabbing a little bit of everything.

"Ooh, I want some of the patatas bravas. That looks great." Rafi says.

"Yeah, nice ordering, Oshun." Lily comments.

"I had these before. They are actually good. Plus, people tend to get food envy over what I pick."

"Oh yeah?" Seb inquired. "That's funny, I just so happen to be an expert dessert picker."

"You challenging me, Brother?"

"Maybe I am." 

We get through the several plates quickly. Everyone is starving after an exhausting day. The menus for the desserts are brought out. I ordered the Miguelitos. When dessert comes out, I and Seb eye each other's desserts. Both look amazing.

"Yours looks amazing," Seb says,

"Having regrets?" 

"You wish." He takes a big bite of his dessert and moans loudly. "Mmm...it's so good."

_He really trying me._

I take an equally big bite of my dessert. My eyes roll to the back of my head. "Ooh...delicious."

I see him taking another bite and keeps taunting me. "Mmm, mmm, mmm. Just can't get enough."

Then I kicked it up a notch by taking a bite and throwing my head back and moaning as if I'm bathing in pure ecstasy. Once I lowered my head and opened my eyes, everyone was staring at me with questionable expressions. "What? It's that damn good."

While everyone is finishing up, I went up to the roof terrace and look down over the whole city. The view was incredible especially at night. The day was quite the day, wasn't it? It really didn't go as planned but in the end it turned out surprisingly OK. I didn't expect to be handcuffed majority of the day or resolve my issue with Lucas but it is what it is. Now if me and Tai can just do the same...I'm talking about resolving our shit not the handcuff thing, that would just lead to fucking. Don't give me that look, its true. But if he thinks I'm going to pining and begging him, he better think again.

_ "When the night has come _

_ And the land is dark _

_And the moon is the only light we'll see _

_N o I won't be afraid _

_Oh, I won't be afraid _

_Just as long as you stand, stand by me _

_So darling, darling _

_Stand by me, oh stand by me _

_Oh stand, stand by me _

_ Stand by me." _

"Oshun?"

I turn around to see Tai in the doorway. "Hey, what's up?"

"I was coming up to get you. We're heading back now."

"You all can go ahead. I'm going to chill a while longer. " 

"Aret you sure?"

"Yeah, I'll be fine."

"OK." I see him turn around as if he was walking away but doesn't budge. Tai turns around. "I don't feel right leaving you alone. I'll wait for you when you're ready to go."

"Have it your way." I shrugged. Tai stood next to me, looking out over the horizon. I turn to Tai and smile. I couldn't notice how the moonlight illuminates him gorgeously. He sees me staring and frowns. "You OK?"

"Fine. Just fine. Are you?"

"Great." He smiles, making have that fluttery feeling all over again. And thinking about that hug we shared at the amusement park, I feel like confetti is going burst from my chest.

"Sis, we're leaving..." Seb stands awkwardly by the door. "Oh, sorry. I didn't realize both of you were up here."

"Yeah."

"Um, so, we're all going."

"Thanks, we'll be right down," I said. Then there's an awkward pause. "Brother, you can go now."

"Got it." Seb gives me a sneaky thumbs up before leaving. 

"Um..." Tai begins to say. 

"Yes?"

"If you don't mind, I'll chill with you a while longer. What do you say we take a walk on the beach?"

_Hmm, would be nice to finally get some alone time together._

"Sure."

"Cool. Let's head down."

\------

Tai and I arrive on the beach, walking side by side towards the sea. I can see the boat docked in the distance.

_It's such a beautiful night._

"Awesome idea to come out here," I said.

"I wanted to spend more time with you." We sit down on the edge of the shore, watching the waves push and pull in the moonlight. "Plus, this view is beautiful." 

"You're not wrong."

"Am I ever?"

"Do you really want me to answer?" I grin at him. "It feels like its been ages since I chilled at the beach at night."

"I know the feeling."

"It reminds me of home."

"Do you miss being home in Brighton?"

"I do. Living in a place your whole life, around family, friends, people you know in general. It's only natural to feel a bit homesick, no matter the distance. But it doesn't necessarily mean I don't like my life in London."

"You get me then."

"Yeah, in a way." I shivered as the chill air tinged with salt sweeps across us.

_Damn, I should have brought my jacket._

"Are you cold?"

"N-no. I'm good." 

"I mean, If you are, I can help warm you up..." I raised my eyebrow at him. "In a nonsexual way, of course!" Tai blushes a deep red colour. I shrugged as Tai throws arm over around my shoulders. I snuggle up close, feeling his warmth against me. I sighed contently. Everything is good.

"You ever wonder how we ended up here?"

"We walked."

"No, silly. I mean, like, where we are now. I feel like there are moments in your life where you can almost see the two choices you have. One path will take your life in a whole different direction than the other would."

"I think that's pretty common."

"I'm sure it is, but I guess what I'm awkwardly trying to say is..." He looks at me. "All the decisions I've made in life, the smallest, the biggest, the weirdest, I'm glad they led me to this moment with you." 

Nothing more is said for a moment as we both continue to take in the view for what feels like an eternity, hearing nothing but the peaceful sounds of the ocean. He stands up and stretches. 

"Ready to go?"

"Yeah."

He helps me to my feet, his hands lingering on my waist. Our eyes meet. There's a flutter in my chest. He shuffles closer to me until he's pressed up against me. It's hard to remember that I've not been this close for weeks. I look up at his face, and tilt my head slightly, moving closer. The kiss is tentative at first, almost like I've never kissed someone before—a remembrance of not only how to kiss, but how to kiss Tai in particular. Then the old tingle returns to my lips, and soon our tongues connect. It's a hurried, flustered, but ultimately passionate kiss. We instantly pulled apart and just looked at each other.

"Oh. I, um...that was...wow." Tai fumbles over his words. He then starts backing away from me.

"What's wrong?"

"Sorry, I lost myself for a minute. I...have to go!" And just like, he quickly retreated back to the boat. I just stood there and watched him leave, just like what happened back home. Like seriously what is the deal here? Do you want me or don't you? Keep getting my hopes up just to disappoint me. And then I remembered, this is hell.

_"I won't cry, I won't cry _

_No, I won't shed a tear _

_ Just as long as you stand..." _

A single tear runs down my face as I whispered. "Stand by me."


	7. A Want For Fun and A Need For Speed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oshun is all about herself. She's a special guest on the Doom and Gloom podcast. Also the group goes karting.
> 
> Pretty long chapter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> PJs- https://www.lovelywholesale.com/wholesale-lovely+leisure+lip+print+skyblue+one-piece+romper-g243974.html
> 
> Day Outfit- https://us.shein.com/Ripped-Raw-Hem-Denim-Suspender-Shorts-p-707708-cat-1935.html?scici=productDetail~~RecommendList~~RS_own,RJ_NoFaultTolerant~~Customers%20Also%20Viewed~~SPcProductDetailCustomersAlsoViewedList~~0~~0
> 
> Song: Love is A Bitch by Two Feet

Day 3 was better, fun even. Though, it did start out with me being kind of mopey. I wake so early in the morning after a restless night of tossing and turning. Grit was sticking heavily to my eyes and everything. So I decided to go up to the deck and chill, watching the sunrise. Even doing that is makes me even mopier than ever. 

_"I'm tryin'  
_

_I'm tryin' not to forget my words  
_

_'Cause when I'm around you  
_

_I tend to keep changin' my mind."_

I couldn't stop thinking about the moment at the beach. It's pretty clear he wants me, but why run away? Like are you seriously that indecisive? Sure we have until the last day, but who honestly wants to wait until then? 

_"I promised  
_

_I promised myself not to slip  
_

_Back into old habit 'cause heartbreak is savage  
_

_And love is a bitch."_

As I hear a creak in the wooden floorboard, I turn around to see Lucas standing there, holding two steaming mugs. "You didn't have to stop. I was going to wait until you were done."

"Were you?"

"Yeah. I really like hearing you sing." He looks away, flustered. Why did he have to go and get all adorable on me?

"You do?" I raised an eyebrow. "You telling the truth?"

"I am, honest. You seriously have a beautiful voice."

"Well, thanks." Now it's my turn to blush. "Um, why do you have two mugs?"

"Well, I noticed you were out here when I passed by, so I decided you might want a cuppa." He walks over and passes me a mug. I take it in my hands. "You didn't have to do that."

"I wanted to. I do have some etiquette."

"Emphasis on some."

Lucas nudges me and laughs. "So what are you doing up at this hour?"

"I was going to ask you the same thing."

"But I asked you first."

"So?"

"So, answer my question."

"I will when you answer mine."

"Fine. Seeing as I'm the captain, I have to make sure everything is running smoothly. Plus, I'm used to waking up early. I would be starting a shift if I was home right now."

"You still doing physiotherapy?"

"Yep."

"Cool."

"Your turn."

"I just couldn't sleep."

"Aww, missed me?"

"You wish." I rolled my eyes. "I just have a lot on the brain."

"Did it involve me?"

"Would you be serious?"

"I am serious." He grinned.

"A serious pain in the ass."

"And yet, you keep talking to me."

"I-" I open my mouth to say something but stop. "Shut up."

"Anyway, you don't have to tell me. I know it's Tai related."

"What if it wasn't?"

"You're not convincing anyone. Something obviously happened between you two yesterday night. He came back to the boat last night like someone had broken his favourite toy. Then a few minutes after, you come waltzing like someone took a piss in your cereal."

I just looked down, twiddling my thumbs. I really don't want to get into what happened last night.

"Like I said, I won't beg you for the details. But you do look like you need some fun."

"I need a lot of it."

"Magaluf is the perfect place for it."

"I'm talking about _clean_ fun."

"So was I. Did you really think I would suggest that?"

"Maybe."

"No! I was talking about go-karting. Besides, I don't think Tai would approve of another man touching you."

"Why should I even care? It's not like we're together."

"Hmm. A change of heart already?"

"I'm not saying I'm going to go on a hoeing spree, cause I'm not. I just want to keep myself happy, you know. It's all I want for now."

"Since you're pretty much single..."

"Don't even think about it."

"You don't know what I was going to ask."

"Oh, I think I do."

"Well, it took a while but glad to see 'fun Oshun' is on this trip."

"You would have seen her if we weren't handcuffed."

"It was an accident."

"Says you."

We sat and talked for a while until some of the former Islanders start appearing on the deck. 

"You might want to go and get dressed. I'll take this to the kitchen." Lucas picks up my mug, shoots me a smile before walking off.

\---------

After breakfast, I head over to the deck with a glass of orange juice. As I head over to the railing, I hear footsteps behind me.

"Boo!" Nicky shouted, grabbing my shoulders.

"Ack!" I turn around, getting into my fight stance. "Nicky! I would have swung on you! Don't do that."

"Hey, Oshun!" Seb greeted. He's rocking those glasses he bought in Barcelona.

"You know, those glasses are fabulous. I want them in my life forever."

"Hands off, you. And don't you have like a hundred pairs?"

"Bro, why you gotta call me out like that?"

"Glasses aside, how's our very own Oshun today? Still the queen of the world?" Nicky asked.

"Yes. Yes I am. You sound a lot like you're trying to sell me something."

"That's cos he is," Seb says.

"We have a special opportunity just for you. Will you come and record a spot on our podcast?"

"Like right now?"

"We've been doing an audio diary, but people have been requesting you to get on the show."

"Really? Well, I can't deny the public a show. Alright then,"

"Great, let's go!" 

We went down into Nicky and Ella's room where Nicky and Seb start setting up the mics and the recorder. Once everything was set, we proceeded with the podcast.

"Welcome back to the Doom and Gloom!" Nicky announces.

"Today we've got a very special guest. One many have been requesting for the longest." Seb says.

"She is the unstoppable force, the clown jewel, the girl with the golden hair!"

"Well, her hair isn't gold anymore."

"OK, how about the blue bombshell from Brighton?"

"Nice alliteration."

"She is the only person to compete on Love Island twice. She's was runner up on season 2 and the winner of season 3 along with Tai."

"The one, the only, the queen... Oshun!"

"Hi, guys!" I chirped. "I have wanted to be on the podcast for ages. Hell, I should have been there at the start."

"Well, we wanted to establish our energy." Nicky chuckled.

"Also, we can only fit two people in the recording room," Seb adds.

"That too."

"How does it feel to be an official podcast guest?" 

"I'm hyped to be here. Tai and I always tune in to you guys at every chance we got. Thanks for inviting me!"

"We're happy to have you. Along with the people who keep messaging us to invite you on." Seb says.

"Yeah, we love to get new energy on the show!" Nicky says. 

"We've got some questions for you." 

"Alright, bring them on!" I cheered.

"First up, tell us your favourite music style."

"Oof. Hitting me with a tough one. You guys know how much I love music."

"We know, we're waiting for a greatest hits album," Nicky says.

"All in due time." I think for a moment. "As for my favourite music. I would say anything I can dance to. It can either be fast-paced, slowed down, or in between. Besides singing, dancing for me is the best way to enjoy music."

"Yes, mate! We are totally dancing when we hit Ibiza." Nicky cheered.

"You know it!"

"Mmm, I'm not a big dance guy. But I bet Viv could lure me onto the dance floor." Seb says.

"And if she can't, you bet I will." I grinned.

"Speaking of singing and dancing, how is life in the cabaret?"

"I feel right at home. It's another form of theatre where you can bring your vision to life. And with my creative mind, I really became a force to be reckoned with."

"Were you nervous on your debut night?" Nicky asked.

"I was. See, I wanted to make sure my performance was memorable. The song I sang and danced to was Good At Being Bad by TLC. I thought it was perfect because that song already has a narrative when the tone switches from 'sweet, innocent virgin' to 'a sexy, raunchy, whore'. Of course, I had to alter the lyrics a bit because there is a word that is said a lot, and I didn't want to throw it around. Pretty much, before performance night, I was so confident in what I had, but when it was time to do it, I was bricking it. The girls in the back were super supportive, and like 'Oshun, you can do this! You're going to smash it!' So I went out there, did my thing, and got a massive pop from the crowd."

"Pop?" Seb asked.

"Sorry, wrestle speak. It means an ovation, typically a positive reaction. So since then, I've done tours around the UK and have traveled to different countries. No different than when I was doing stage plays and musicals."

"Now, we've got a couple of questions from our loyal fans. One writes..."

**Dear Oshun,**

**What is your favourite country to visit?**

**P.S. Please come to Montreal, Quebec.**

"Just one country?" I asked.

"How about this. What's your favourite country to visit that besides France?"

"Other than France, I would say Australia. I love the crowds there, and also wrestling fans are deep over there!"

"Not just deep but down under," Nicky says. Me and Seb facepalmed and shook our heads.

"People of Aus, I am terribly sorry you had to hear that," I said sympathetically. "Also, ne vous inquiétez pas, je visiterai bientôt Montréal. Funny enough, I've been to Montreal before with my brother and Grandmama."

"You have?"

"Yep. It was on the weekend of the ninth of November of '97."

"Ok next fan question," Nicky says.

**Dear Oshun,**

**I hope you have the best holiday ever. What would make this the perfect trip for you?**

"What a sweet question," Seb remarked.

"When you are breathing the same air with the one you consider an enemy, another person you would consider a ghost. And everyone else is gossip sneezers-that one was for you, Elisa. In all honesty, perfection isn't real."

"Oshun hit the nail on the head as usual." Seb sighs happily as he holds up his hand, and I high five him.

"Well, aren't you two rays of sunshine?" Nicky commented. "For our listeners, that was a high five. And I don't endorse it, especially the gossip sneezer remark."

"It makes sense, though. If you go through life, expecting everything to be perfect, you'll be disappointed." I explained.

"Well, now I just feel down." Nicky sighs and slumps his shoulders. 

"No, she's right. That way. It's easier to feel good about what happens."

"Alright, we've got one more question for you." Nicky smiled. "Who's your favourite out of Seb and me?"

Seb looks at Nicky, surprised. "I didn't know you were going to ask that!"

"Expect the unexpected."

"Boys, you're both as good as each other!" I said.

"Right answer!" Nicky chirped.

"Wait, that could mean that we're both as bad as each other." Seb pointed out.

"Oops. Well, I'm taking Oshun at her word."

"Now, Oshun, it's time for us to finish up and say goodbye to our listeners. Do you have anything to say to them?"

"If you're listening to this, I already know you have great taste! But I also know that you can follow your dreams and you can control your destiny. But there's one more important thing to remember: Never be afraid to be yourself. You're fantastic!"

"Aw, I love it! Also, where can people you on social media?"

"People can find me @SinderellaAfterMidnight on Twitter, Instagram, and TikTok and doing top lists, reviews, and predictions with Wrestling Society X on YouTube, which you need to subscribe to if you haven't already."

"Thank you! Now we'll say goodbye. See you later, Oshun!"

"Bye, everyone!"

Nicky switches of the recording. "Great work! That'll go down a treat."

"Thanks for doing this, Sis. The fans will love it."

"Nah. Thank you." I throw my arms out and pull both of them into a hug.

"It means a lot that we could share this."

"The hug?"

"The podcast. I'm getting a bit squished here. I'm heading up."

"You go on. Oshun and I can clear up in here." Nicky says.

"Alright, see you later!" Seb walks out of the room.

"While we're alone for a sec, can I chat with you about something?"

"Yeah, what's tea?"

"So...me and Seb have been having a bit of a disagreement lately."

"But, you guys seemed so happy just now!"

"Yeah, we're usually fine. It's not a big deal."

"I hope you didn't say anything mean about Doom."

"Oshun, I would never. I know better than that!"

"Then what is it?"

"A little while back, I got an email from ContentCast. They're this big podcasting network."

"Whoa, really?"

"Yeah, I thought it was a prank at first, but it was for real. They want to buy the show."

"This is big. How much did they offer you?"

"A lot."

"Like, _a lot_ a lot?"

"Like, 'we could do this as our full-time jobs if we wanted' a lot."

I whistled. "Damn."

"I know. Seb said we shouldn't. That we'd lose our creative freedoms."

"Hmm? That's understandable, too."

"It's not a clear-cut thing. We'd make a lot of money. Plus, you can do a podcast wherever you are, so Seb could even move to London to be with Viv."

"Hell, they would be my neighbours!" I clapped but then frown. "There's a 'but' to this, right?"

He sighs. "Yeah, ContentCast wants to have input over the kinds of bands we cover. I tried to get Seb to see that they wouldn't want us to change our voice. But he doesn't want to hear it."

"You may need to think about this some more."

"I definitely will."

"Land ho!" I hear Ella shout.

"We're almost in Magaluf!" I said.

"Yeah. You go on up. I can finish up here."

"You sure?"

"Yeah, I got it from here. Thanks for the chat, Oshun."

"Anytime." I stroll out of the room.

\-------

Me and the group arrive at the go-kart track. This place was bigger than I had imagined and a bit more complicated. I'm so used to going in a circle when I'm karting, but this track giving me Mario Kart vibes. 

"Check it out..." I gasped.

"Yeah. According to the travel book, This karting track is one of the most popular touristic sites here in Magaluf." Ella says.

"No, kidding. This place is huge." Iona says. 

"This is going to be fun!" AJ chirped.

"Yeah, once I beat all of you hoes on the track," I said.

"Well, bring it on, Oshun!" 

"Geez. We've only been here two seconds, and we're getting competitive." Ciaran comments.

"Nah, Oshun has always been competitive," Seb says.

"You say it like it's a bad thing." I shrug.

"I find competition healthy." Tai says.

"Same. I mean, what's a competition without playing to win?" Harry says.

"Easy," I replied. 

"Do you think this will be an easy race?" I see Lucas approaching the group. 

"With you in the mix, it will be."

"Alright, is everyone accounted for?" Ella does a headcount. "Looks good. Let's head on over."

We gathered at the karts, parked in two rows once we've all got our helmets. I went over to the seventh car and got in. What I didn't notice was Tai was in the kart next to me. As I was fastening my safety belt, he speaks. "Break a leg, Oshun."

I shift my eyes slightly at him. He's donning a smile. 

_Seriously? That's all you have to say to me?_

I turn my head to face him and smile back. "Good luck." And I put on my helmet. 

"Hey, Oshun!" Seb calls from behind me. "Ready to lose?"

"Please. You'll be left in the dust."

"It's on."

"Not until we place a bet."

"Like what?"

"Loser has to buy the winner ice cream."

"Deal." 

One of the workers passed by, making our helmets, and the safety belts are secure. They give the thumbs up to the guy in front, and he starts the countdown.

"3, 2, 1...GO!"

We drive over the starting line then scattered onto the track, pushing each other out of the way. I kept my focus on who was in front of me. 

_Hmm... I see Nicky, Ella, Flower Power, Harry, AJ, and Lucas._

We were about to come to the first turn. I began to brake, drifting over to the left, dodging the traffic, and then accelerated. I turned around to look at all I passed up. Just as I turn around, Nicky's kart is blocking my path. I had too much speed going, so I slammed the brakes to avoid crashing into him by metres, and turned the wheel to the left. I rocket away, leaving him in the dust. 

"First place bitches! Whoo!" I shouted.

"Not for long, Sunshine!" I hear Lucas shout behind me.

"What I give to have a blue shell handy!" Harry says.

The road was quite wide but was full of soft bends in it. I still kept the lead right in the middle of the second lap. Seb, Lucas, AJ and I kept battling for the lead. I pull ahead just before the final lap. I take a quick peek behind me to see Tai, Lucas, and Seb catching up.

"Give it up, guys! You won't be able to catch me!" I said.

"I'm not going to let you get away!" Tai says.

"Too late for that!" Lucas says.

"What's too late is that hairstyle."

"What?"

"The early 2000s called, mate."

I just roll my eyes at those two.

_Why the hell are they bickering for?_

The next thing I know, I hear a loud bang. I peek back once again, and I see Tai and Lucas literally bump into each other while glaring daggers.

"Hey, you did that on purpose!" Lucas shouts.

"You rammed into me!" Tai shouts.

"Dipshit brute!"

"Posh twat!"

_Well, that went from zero to a hundred real quick._

Seb zips past them and is on my trail. Ahead, I see that there's a hard right. "OK, I got this," I reassured myself and stepped on the brake and drift around the corner with ease. After a small turn, there was a wide hairpin coming up. I tap the brake leading me into a minor drift. 

"Here, I come!" Seb shouted. And by the sound of his voice, he's catching up to me. By the time he did, there was yet another hard left. We both drift around the corner, side by side.

"Not too late to give me the win, sis," Seb says.

"And miss the look on your face when you lose? No dice!"

We drift around a corner, still neck and neck. We went through a few twists and turns. After that, there was a straight stretch in which he took the lead right before crossing the finish line.

"Dammit!" I hit the wheel as everyone else crosses the finish line. Soon after, we have a mini award ceremony where me, Seb, and AJ were standing on a platform with numbers 1,2, and 3. We were also awarded medals. 

"Nice going, guys!" Ella applauded.

"Honestly, I would have won if it wasn't for those turns. They were hard." Miki says.

"Oh, that's easy. You have to slow down with the brake, turn the wheel, and speed up." Harry explained.

"I'll remember it next time. Thanks!"

"Also, Bill...why were you driving so slow?" Camilo asked.

"What do you mean? I was driving at a reasonable speed."

"You drive like an elderly person." Iona rolled her eyes.

_My grandmama is actually a speed demon, so..._

"Looking real good in gold, babes." Viv planted a kiss on Seb's cheek.

"Heh, yeah. I managed to slay the queen." Seb gloated.

"But the queen continues to slay forever." I blew a kiss. Viv reaches over to high five me.

"And has to buy me ice cream." 

"Yeah, yeah. You are so lucky I love you enough to do this." I said. "To the snack bar!"

\--------

_Alright. Rocky road for Brother and mint chip for me._

Not too far from the track, we were all relaxing and chatting away at the patio area, with ice cream in hand. I sat at the table with Seb, Viv, and Lily. I hear the middle of their conversation as I walk up.

"...and it turns out I was wrong! I was the Meek Mermaid!" Viv says.

"I can see that. I was the Avenging Angel. No surprises there." Lily says. 

"I got Grumpy Goat," Seb says, deadpan.

"Whatcha talking about?" I asked as I sat down and pass Seb his ice cream.

"Magic Lottie's divination quiz!" Lily says. "Seb sent it to me."

"Ugh, Seb been sending it to everyone." Viv rolled her eyes.

"What? It seemed interesting to share with everyone." Seb says.

"What did you get, Oshun?" Lily asked.

"Avenging Angel." 

"Nice one! We're the coolest category, for sure. Like hell, yeah, I'm an avenging angel! mess with my friends, feel my wrath!" She karate chops the tabletop. "Hiyah!"

"Easy, Cobra Kai," I said, taking a lick of my ice cream.

"That looks very painful." Seb pointed.

"Ha! The Avenging Angel knows no pain!" Lily gritted. She shakes her hand out. "OK, maybe this Avenging Angel got a little over-excited."

"Who knew that personality quiz would be scarily accurate. Either that or Lottie is reading me from across the water." I frowned.

"Feels like it, doesn't it?" Viv says.

"Hey, people can change, you know?" Lily says.

"That's true. I wonder if we would get different results if we did it again?"

"I actually retook it like days ago. " I said.

"What did you get that time?"

"I got the Complex Sheep, which is also accurate...kind of."

"This personality stuff is great." Viv stands. "It's light, but it can help people think about real issues."

_Does though? I just thought it was just some regular old quiz you find in Cosmopolitan._

"I'm going to get another scoop."

"I'll come with." Lily offers. Both of them walked off while Seb and I remained.

"So, how are you? Having fun yet?" Seb asked.

"I'm having a great time finally."

"That's great to hear." He bites into his cone. "I got to ask. You have any idea of what you're going to do about those two?"

"Viv and Magnolia?"

"No, I- Wait, Magnolia? You haven't run out of flower names yet?"

"Nope. Just be glad I don't call her a slut, harlot, wench, the rando bitch, a scalawag..."

"I get the point. But I was actually talking about Tai and Lucas. I know you've noticed the tension between those two."

"I'm not going to do a damn thing. Whatever's going on with them, they can solve it. They're big boys."

"I'm just asking because we're halfway through this trip."

"Oh, really? I haven't noticed it."

"And it seems like you and Tai are still distant from each other. What happened last night?"

"More like what didn't happen last night. Things are still up in the air, and honestly, it can stay there because I'm staying grounded. I'm fine with him talking to me or whatever, but if he really wants to have a legit chat, he can come to find me. Until then, I'm going to continue to not give a fuck."

"Alright. So what about Lucas?"

"What are you implying?"

"The way you two talk to each other now has been completely different than the past two days."

"He admitted mistakes and apologized for them. We agreed to start over as friends...ish."

"But does he see it that way?"

I shrug. "He hasn't tried anything on me."

_Well, kinda. But he's just joking with me, right?_

_"_ Besides, I don't know what goes on in his head. Or care."

"I guess." 

"Enough of that. Nicky mentioned you had big news about the podcast."

"You mean the deal he's got lined up? I'd rather not talk about that, to be honest. There's no way I'll let it happen."

"Sorry, I brought it up. I know you'd rather sort it out on your own."

"Yeah. I just don't want this whole thing getting in the way of my holiday."

"It was really fun getting involved with it."

"Yeah, it was great to have you. The fans would love you to come back. And it's going well. Almost too well for our own good."

The two of you hang out for a bit longer, going through pictures of Seb's cats on his phone until Viv and Lily had returned, with sundaes in their hands.

"I figured you, and I can share." Viv hands Seb a spoon. He gratefully takes it. "Thanks, babe."

They dig in happily, making me roll my eyes. Seriously, all that couply shit just sickens me now. I've become the Grinch of love. I then just take out my phone and just went on Spotify. We sat for some time chatting but as soon as 'You Should See Me in a Crown' by Billie Eilish, echoes the room nicely. I slid my chair in the aisle.

"Hmm? What's up, Oshun?" Seb asked.

At this point, I don't see or hear anyone. I am in my own world, sitting on top of the chair's back and cross my legs as I begin waacking along to the words.

I slid down to the seat, straddling the chair and start tick-tocking my waist as well as whipping my ponytail. Then daintily swing my left foot over to the right side along with the rest of my body and slowly stood up, so they can get a good look at the curve of my ass before transitioning to three pirouettes behind the chair, just to sit down on the other side. I leaned all the way back in a plank, raising my leg into a split position.

I put my leg back down and arched my back as I sat up. Soon as the beat dropped, I switched my style to hip hop. Moving with aggression yet controlled movements, still making use of the chair. Around the second verse, I switched my style to modern, utilizing my flexibility and grace more. This goes on for a while until I finished off the dance striking a pose with my hands on my head with my fingers sticking up as if I was wearing a crown.

"Whoo!" Viv cheers as Lily and Seb applauded.

"Encore, encore!" Lily chirped.

"Huh?" I said. The others come over to see what was going on.

"What's everyone cheering about?" Miki asked.

"Sinderella here just did a performance." Viv says.

"Aw, what? I missed it?" Harry pouts.

"We'll have more time for dancing later, you guys," Ella says.

"Because tonight we are having a neon party on the beach!" Nicky added.

"Really?" I inquired.

"I don't think I brought any neon with me." Miki says.

"We can stop by the shopping centre before heading back to the boat." Ella says.

"Yeah. Just be sure to have your glowsticks and paint ready." Nicky says.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ne vous inquiétez pas, je visiterai bientôt Montréal." - Don't worry, I'll be visiting Montreal soon.


	8. Glow With The Flow

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's the neon party and Oshun is focused on fun.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Night Outfit- https://www.ivrose.com/pc/product_detail?productId=ed7a3050-ea13-4784-8c41-0224c83d1fc9&utm_source=google&utm_sku=BXA02-s7-S-iv47&country=US&gclid=Cj0KCQiAwf39BRCCARIsALXWETybSQPo1CwFYE0bvA5BUluV4Z5-l7dZQQn306ZXYtiyfeGj8JRfYlEaAlLHEALw_wcB  
> Songs: I Love It by Icona Pop  
> Ding Dong Song by Gunther  
> Broken by Seether and Amy Lee

Tonight is the neon party, and I am hyped for this. It's a good thing I brought an outfit for this occasion. I would wear this when we hit the club in Ibiza, but this had to be worn tonight. Besides, I have a backup outfit just in case. Anyway, while I'm applying my makeup, I'm talking to Priya on video chat. She had arrived in Milan and is staying in an extravagant hotel with a gorgeous view of the city.

"Babe, this is lush!" Priya says. "I feel like royalty."

"Now, you know how I feel most of the time."

"Speaking of, how are you doing? You know, with being in the same space as Lucas? Did you kill him?"

"Getting a bit grim, are we? No, he's still breathing. We actually squashed our issue."

"Really? How did you do that?"

"We just did. It was under a weird and embarrassing circumstance, but we got through it."

"How weird and embarrassing?"

"I rather not say."

"Come on, tell me."

"Nah. Because I know you're going to laugh."

"I won't. You can trust me."

I sighed. "So most of yesterday, Lucas and I were handcuffed to each other." And Priya burst out laughing. "Dammit, Priya!"

"Sorry, sorry." She covers her mouth with her hand, muffling her laughter. "But that has to be the funniest thing I've heard."

"I'm glad you thought that was amusing." I rolled my eyes. "I was in agony, dragging this jackass up and down the Barcelona streets and around the amusement park. It was even more awkward riding on the roller coaster with him and Tai."

"Ooh, this sounds juicy."

"Not really. But it's clear they don't like each other. They have been throwing shots at each other. Hell, earlier, when we were karting, they almost rammed each other off the track. It was crazy!"

"Got the boys fighting over you already?"

"They are not fighting over me. Tai's playing hot and cold, and Lucas, well, there's no way he's into me."

"I don't know, babe. Can't imagine why else would they be butting heads."

"Something must be in the water. Testosterone, maybe?"

"Could be." Priya shrugs. "Boys will be boys, I guess."

I hear a knock at my cabin door. "Oshun, are you ready?" It was Seb.

"Not yet!" 

"Hurry up, the party's about to start."

"No, it won't because I'm not there." I look back over to Priya. "Sorry about that."

"It's OK. I'll let you go and finish getting ready. I got to get some sleep. I'm meeting with the designers first thing in the morning."

"Alright. We'll talk again soon. Hopefully, when all of us are together."

"Of course. Have fun, babe."

"I will. Love ya, bye." I ended the call and give myself a look over in the mirror.

_Hmm, is this too much? Nah! It's a party. It's perfect!_

I open the door to leave, and Seb was standing right there. "You still waited?"

"Of course, I did. Took you long enough."

"Rome wasn't built in a day and neither is this face." I gestured to my face. Seb laughed. "Whoa, your outfit...it looks like your dripping in paint!"

"That's why I chose it! Let's head over now."

\-----------

As Seb and I stepped off the yacht, we see a big tent set up, already having music pulsating from it.

"It isn't much, is it?" Seb says.

"One way to find out." we stroll over to the tent, push aside the fabric, letting ourselves in. Inside looks like a full-blown nightclub. Strobe lights, a dancefloor, a bar, glowsticks galore, all decked out in neon colors. As we get further into the space, my outfit starts to glow.

_This is fucking cool!_

"Whoa. Everything seemed so small from the outside." Seb comments.

"Looks can be deceiving," I said. I hear the crowd erupt into cheers, and I turn back around to see the group of Islanders has formed a dance circle. Seb spots Viv, who waves him over and strides over to the dancefloor. I walk over to the bar, where we see two girls mixing some cocktails. One girl was tall, tatted, and grunge while the other is short, doll-like, and girl. 

"Hey, it's Oshun!" the tall girl says.

"Whoa, and she is stunning up close!" the short one added.

"Oh, hello," I said. 

"Eee! She said hi to us!"

"Nellie, calm down! Your fangirling is going to scare her off." The tall one says.

"Sorry, Cyrus," Nellie says.

"You'll have to excuse her."

"That's alright," I reassured. "I take it your fans of the show?"

"Yep, watched all three seasons. You are definitely one of my favs from the show." Nellie chirped.

"And not only that..." Cyrus raises her arm with her index and pinky erect while her middle, ring, and thumb are clamped together.

"No! You're...?" I gasped.

"Yep. We're both wrestling fans." Nellie replies.

"So you're just gonna leave me hanging?" Cyrus asked.

"Oh, right!" I did the same gesture, bringing my hand towards Cyrus'.

"Too..." and then pull them apart. "SWEET!"

"Wow, this is awesome! The night is starting off well."

"Glad we set the tone. Oh, we haven't properly introduced ourselves. The name's Cyrus. I'm one of the yachts engineers."

"And I'm Nellie! I'm one of the chefs." 

"Cool to meet you both," I said.

"OMG, she thinks we're cool!"

Cyrus facepalms. "Before she explodes, any drink preference?"

"Hmm, surprise me."

"Well, well, you're a gutsy one. Alright, Nellie, time to wow a patron." 

While they fix me a drink, I look over to the dance floor where everyone was. My eyes couldn't help but to go towards Tai, who's dancing with Lily.

_Deja vu, huh?_

Even though it doesn't look too bad, it's triggering Vietnam flashbacks. I know for a fact, Lily doesn't want the smoke. Wait, why am I giving a damn? Then my gaze shifts over to Lucas, who's dancing with Yasmin. I had long forgotten how great of a dancer he is. Reminds me of that night at the Ministry of Sound when we were dancing around the lawn. He catches my eye from across the way. He throws that sly smile and wink. I stick out my tongue, and he laughs. 

"And a surprise for Oshun." Cyrus presented me with a drink that's layered in different colours, and it's glowing in the dark. "One galaxy cocktail!"

"Oh, this looks dope!" I take a sip, and it is delicious. "Y'all knocked this out of the park!"

"Glad you like it!" Nellie says.

"Oshun!" Nicky calls out to me. "Come dance with us!"

Just then, Stereo Love by Edward Maya and Vika Jigulina starts blasting through the speakers. I down my drink and turn towards the dancefloor. I did a body roll squat to the floor, slowly bring it back up gracefully, strut my way through the middle of the dance circle. I danced for a bit, pulling off some flashy dance moves, leaps, and turns. Even doing a dip, or a shablam to other people, to the ground into a kip-up. Then slowly stood up while circling my hips and twirling my ponytail over my head like a helicopter. 

"Can we talk about how you are doing this in HIGH HEELS?" Viv gasped.

"Light up high heels," Ella adds.

"I can't even walk in heels. Let alone do everything you just did." AJ says.

"It's a skill, loves." I said as I lift my leg up high as if I'm trying to touch the 'ceiling.' Soon after, the circle was no more, and everyone just proceeds to dance. Sexy Bitch by David Guetta and Akon I lose myself in the song, moving my hips provocatively, caressing my body with my hands, licking my lips, and swinging my braid. Didn't care who dared to look. And of course, I sensed a couple of eyes behind me watching. 

_Why am I not surprised?_

I continued to move my body. Before I knew it, Tai dances his way over to me and attempts to wrap his arms around my waist. I take some steps away from him.

"You're pissed at me, aren't you?" Tai frowns.

"What makes you think that?" I said, still dancing. "I'm just having a good time like you should be doing."

"That's what I'm trying to do. Dancing with you would make the night better."

"No, it would just end with you running away from me like yesterday."

"Oshun, I-"

"Save it."

"But-"

"Bye," I said, sashaying further away. Then I felt a hand grab my hand and twirls me around. "Hey, Gorgeous, mind if I cut in?"

I turned around to see Lucas dancing right next to me, grinning.

"Trying to butter me up?"

"I would prefer to use massage oil, actually." He throws me a wink. I just rolled my eyes and groaned. "I hope you don't say that to all your patients."

"Only to my regulars." I throw him a dirty look. "Kidding. And besides..." The next song that played was a familiar one. I seriously haven't heard this in a long time. "They're playing our song."

"Our song?"

"Yeah, remember the Ministry of Sound party?"

"Oh yes, the night where all the foolery, fuckery, and absolute clownery happened before I even have gotten drunk."

"There were a couple of nights like that."

"Your point?"

"Do you want to dance or not?"

"Yes! This is my fucking jam!" Lucas and I move in time with the music. It's weird how we're still entirely in sync with each other after such a long time. And honestly, right now, I feel at ease dancing with Lucas. There was a point where Lucas had closed the gap between us. I could have pushed away, but I didn't. I said I would have fun, and dammit, that's what I'm going to do! More importantly, not giving a fuck. Like how I'm purposely ignoring a particular pair of eyes glaring my way or Lucas's way. Whatever. 

After dancing for who knows how long, Lucas and I head to the bar. Seb and Viv were there and watched Cyrus and Nellie juggling four cocktail mixers.

"Back for more, Oshun?" Cyrus says.

"Back for another surprise?" Nellie asks.

"I see you're acquainted with the troublesome two." Lucas comments.

"Us? Trouble? We're perfect angels!"

"Perfect she-devils is what you two are."

"Still mad about the prank we pulled on you," Cyrus said.

"Prank? What did you do?" I asked.

"We put honey in his container of gel."

"And bees were following him all day," Nellie said.

"Yeah, not to mention I got stung multiple times." Lucas frowns.

"We apologized for it, captain."

"Quick question. Did you get it all on video?" I asked.

"Hell yeah!" Cyrus grinned, and Lucas facepalms.

"Hey! You're just in time!" Viv chirped.

"Time for what?" I said.

"We were about to play a lil drinking game with shots," Seb says.

"Which game?"

"Most Likely," Viv replies.

"Interesting. What're the rules?" Lucas questioned.

"It's simple. The starting player asks a “most likely” question."

"Like who is most likely to steal someone’s lunch from the fridge at work or who is most likely to jump off a cliff with you," Seb adds.

"And then everyone points to the person they think is most likely to commit the act or whatnot. Everyone drinks a shot for each person pointing at them."

"Sounds fun. I'm in!" I say.

"Me too," Lucas says.

"Um, Lucas, should you be drinking? I mean, you still have captain duties and shit."

"Hey, even I deserve to have fun sometime."

"Fair enough. Let's get started." Cyrus and Nellie poured different alcohol in these glow in the dark shot glasses. 

"Who's going first?" Lucas asked.

"I will, and we'll go up the line," Viv suggested. "Who most likely has a very awkward secondary school yearbook photo?"

Seb and I point to Lucas while Viv and Lucas point to Seb.

"Yeah, I definitely did had the most awkward photo." Seb blushes. "I'm glad my parents never saw that photo."

"You're lucky. My parents actually framed mine." Lucas groaned. "The zits, the scrawny body, my hair was a lot longer and in my face..."

"Oh, that's sounds so funny." I giggled.

"So what were you too like then?" Seb asked.

"Was flat as a board," Viv said.

"Same and was still cute," I said.

"Yes, babe!" Viv and I high-five. "OK, boys. That's two shots each." 

The boys pick up the shot glasses and toast each other. "Cheers!" And quickly down their drink.

"Right, my turn," Seb says. "Who is most likely first in line for Hell?"

All three point to me. Hell, I pointed to myself.

"Not going to defend yourself, Sis?" Seb asked.

"I'm not going to deny it. Besides, I'm not just first in line, I'm already in the motherfucker." I down four shots no problem. "My go. Who is most likely...have a filthy internet history?"

We all pointed to each other and laugh. "Wait, Brother, you?"

"Well..." He blushed.

"I see you were really looking up cats, huh?" I nudged him, making him blush more. "Aright, Lucas's turn."

"Hmm..." Lucas ponders for a moment.

"Any day now."

"I'm thinking...Who's most likely to run a secret meth lab?"

"Too easy." Me, Lucas, and Seb point to Viv. Viv points to Lucas.

"Me?!" Viv gasped.

"Babe, I love you, but you totally would," Seb says. "No one would suspect you."

"And you are a doctor, too," Lucas adds.

"It makes the most sense." I shrug.

"Yeah, never going to happen." Viv took her three shots, and Lucas took his one. We did a few rounds of the game. There were fundamental questions...

"Who most likely would have the smallest funeral attendance?" Viv asked.

"Yep, that one goes to me," Seb says. "Everyone present here are the only ones attending. Oh, and Doom."

"Doom?" Lucas questions.

"His cat," I said.

"Aw, cute."

Some were dirty...

"Who is most likely to masturbate in the bathroom-" Everyone starts pointing to each other before I finished. "At work." Everyone picks a different person.

And some did or didn't require much thought...

"Who's most likely to become someone's bitch in prison?" Lucas asked.

"You." I blurted.

"Hell no!"

"You were my bitch when we were cuffed yesterday." 

"Oh!" Seb and Viv chorused. Even Cyrus and Nellie got in on it as we all laugh while Lucas frowns. After many rounds, we were pretty buzzed. Well, Lucas is pretty drunk, Seb seemed normal, and Viv was just having a giggle fit. 

We were dancing at the bar. Save for me, I was on top of it. We were just all singing, slightly slurring the words.

_"I got this feeling on the summer day when you were gone_

_I_ _crashed my car into the bridge, I watched, I let it burn."_

We pointed at each other then at ourselves.

_"I threw your shit into a bag and pushed it down the stairs_

_I crashed my car into the bridge."_

And then screamed at the top of our lungs.

_"I don't care_

_I love it!"_

Then my ass sings a whole different song.

_"Oh...you touch my tra la la_

_Mmm...my ding ding dong."_

"Oshun, that's not part of the song." Viv giggled.

"It's the remix!" I said, twirling around. I stumbled and fell over. Lucas caught me in his arms. And is still standing.

"Geez, Sunshine, I should just change your name to Fumbles," Lucas says.

"You call me Fumbles, and you'll be sleeping with the fishes." I look over to Seb, whose face as red as a tomato. "Seb, brother? You OK?"

"Nope. I think I need to lie down."

"That's all of us. The parties dying down anyway." I said.

"Come on, babe. I'll carry you to the cabin." Viv threw his arm around her and held him up by his waist. "See you all in the morning."

Now I'm left alone with Lucas again. I'm still being held up, princess style in his arms. "Lucas, you can put me down now."

"Don't you need help to your cabin?"

"I can make it," I said, wiggling free from his grasp.

"Oh. Well, can you help me to my cabin?"

"And why would I do that?"

"Because I trust you the most." He rests his head on my shoulder, looking at me with puppy dog eyes. "Please? I won't bother you."

"Lies."

"Pretty please, Oshun?"

I groaned heavily. "Fine. Grab onto me." He wraps his arms around my waist. I brushed him off. "Kii ṣe ni ọna naa!"

"But you said-"

"Just come on." I pull him by the arm.

\-------------

We arrived at Lucas's cabin. It wasn't easy getting here with Lucas's stumbling, but here we are. I propped Lucas's body up to the door. "There you are. Your cabin. I'm going to bed."

"Wait!"

"What?"

"Can you open the door?"

"No. You asked me to help you to your cabin, and I did."

"Yeah, but..." Lucas is trying to put his key in the door but is missing it. I shook my head and swiped the keys out from his hands. I insert the key and open the door. Lucas falls through, hitting the ground.

"Damn, you are fucked up." I take a look around his room. Yep, just as I thought, it was bigger than mine. 

"A little help, please?"

"And needy." I put a hand out, and Lucas takes it as I help him up. I guide him to his bed and drop him on it. "Alright, you're in your cabin and in bed. I'm going to my room."

"Wait!"

"What now?"

"Stay."

"I'm not staying."

"Can you at least stay until I fall asleep?"

"Do I look like a nanny to you? Just close your eyes, and you'll be asleep in no time."

"Not the same!"

"You don't need me." As I turn to leave, Lucas grabs my hand. "I do!" 

I turn around to face him. He's doing the puppy dog face again. 

_Why? Just why does he have to be so...so...fucking adorable. I hate it._

"Look, I'll stay, but only a few minutes!"

"Get in!" Lucas pumps his fist in the air. "Come sit next to me."

I drag my feet over to sit at the foot of the bed. Lucas crawls next to me and lays his head on my shoulder. "That was fun today."

"It was for once."

"Feels like ages since we've hung out. Just the two of us."

"Yeah. Not since the Villa..."

"I miss it sometimes."

"I don't miss it, but I do miss you all. Almost all. It's so hard to find the time to see people these days. Maybe that was the only good thing about the Villa. We had all that time to hang."

"Yeah, I agree. At least Tai still gets to see you all the time."

"Yeah..." I looked down at my feet. 

"Ah, sorry."

I shake my head. "It is what it is, I guess. I just gotta try keeping my spirits lifted."

"If you need any lifting up, don't be afraid to ask me. As you can see..." He flexes. "I've been working out."

"Well, I didn't know this boat had a gun show." 

"You're a proper cornball, Oshun."

"Takes one to know one." We both giggled. Lucas's face suddenly changes from happy to serious. It seemed like he wanted to say something, but holds back. He looks in the distance before he randomly starts singing. 

_"I wanted you to know I love the way you laugh_

_I want to hold you high and steal your pain away_

_I keep your photograph_ _I know it serves me well_

_I want to hold you high and steal your pain..."_

Don't know what made him sing this particular song and why, but I joined in anyway.

_"_ _Cause I'm broken when I'm lonesome_

_And I don't feel right when you're gone..."_

Our voices surprisingly meshed well together. The air between us pulses with chemistry. One minute as we meet each other's gaze, and Lucas smiles. Then the next, everything fades to black.

_"You've gone away_

_You don't feel me here anymore."_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Kii ṣe ni ọna naa!" - Not in that way!


	9. Turning Heel?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oshun plays Never Have I Ever, names a cat, and rides a banana boat. Plus a conversation with Tai. But is it THE conversation?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Day Outfit- https://www.lovelywholesale.com/goods.html?id=281574

"Ah..."

I shoot my head back and moan loudly. Strong arms wrapped around my legs and lifted my waist into the air while my clit was getting tongued and sucked. Two fingers inserted into me, intensely thrusting, making me tightly grasp the bed sheets for support. 

"Mmm, fuck!" 

The tongue then inserted and began massaging my womanhood, moving in every which way. My climax was fast approaching so instinctively I buck my hips while the mouth continued to assault me below. My mouth was wide open and gasping with each thrust, forcing me to cry out.

"Tai..."

I grabbed his head with my hands and shoved him further in as I came hard on his face. Shit, I've been holding this urge for weeks and, yeah I know there's masturbation, but that's not enough for me. Sorry if this makes me sound like a huge thot, but I need that D.

Anyway, I finally opened my eyes and moved my head around the room. 

_Wait a good goddamn minute._

I had questions running through my head. The first is when did I get back to my cabin? How did Tai get in? Did he bring me here even after I pied him off at the neon party? Also why does his hair feel stiff? His hair was always soft to the touch. Then my eyes widen in horror.

_That's not Tai!_

The figure emerged from under the covers and towered on top of me. He has me frozen under his dark gaze.

"Lucas?!"

"Shh..." He hushed me. "It's alright. You're mine now." Without warning, he plunges into me.

"Aah!" I sat up in the bed instantly, breathing heavy and covered in sweat. I scanned the room frantically. 

_I'm still in Lucas's room._

I look down at my body. I was still wearing my bodysuit. My shoes were sitting beside the bed. 

_Thank goodness, it was just a dream._

My gaze goes to Lucas, who's still asleep, curled up next to me.

_He looks so peaceful and still sleeps like a cat. He wouldn't dare do that to me. Just no way. Unless, I was right about him being an incubus. Damn that was such a long time ago._

I search around for my phone to check the time. 

_5:30 a.m. Shit, the sun's rising soon. I have to get back to my room now._

Before I even moved, I felt Lucas's arm wrapped around my abdomen.

_What the-_

"No..." Lucas mutters.

_He awake?!_

"You can't have her...She's mine."

_Hmm? She who?_

Lucas didn't say anything else. He proceeds to snore softly as pick wriggle free from his grasp. Then quietly rolled off of the bed, grabbed my shoes and tiptoed to the door. As I slowly pulled the handle, it made a very loud click noise. I halted.

_Damn, that's loud._

I look back over to the bed. Lucas stirs but turns over and goes to sleep. I breath a sigh of relief and head over to my cabin undetected.

\---------

Few hours later, I woke up in my own bed. For real this time. That dream was still fresh in my mind. Normally, I wouldn't dwell on dream period because they are always weird. But this one was really weird and seemed a bit real. So what, should I avoid Lucas today? Hmm, I can try.

After a delicious breakfast, everyone is full and happy.

"Oh, you know what we should play?" Ella suggested.

"Sleeping lions? You know, where you lie on the floor?" Nicky asked.

"That one's great when kids are getting out of hand," Camilo says.

"I actually call that game Cemetery," I said. Everyone turns and stares at me. 

"Daria reference, nice!" Seb high fives me.

"Ugh..." Lucas says as he sluggishly enters the dining hall. OK, once breakfast is over I'll avoid him.

"Anyway," Ella clears her throat. "Let's do 'Never Have I Ever'. But just about the past year. I bet I there's a ton of juicy gossip that we don't know about!"

Lily springs up, grabs some drinks from the cupboard. Bill gets up to help her.

"I used to play this game with my mates when I was ten." Ciaran pats Kerry, then pours drinks for everyone. "With orange juice, obviously!"

_Of course, you innocent little marshmallow, you._

"I don't think I've ever played it. What do you do?" Yasmin asked.

"I got you," I said. " Someone says something they haven't done. And then everyone who's done that thing takes a drink. If no one's done it, the original person takes a drink."

"And you win by being the last person with something still in your glass!" Ciaran adds.

"Or if you are the last person standing on account if we were playing with alcohol, people may have passed out." 

"Good thing we're not. Playing Most Likely was enough liquor-wise." Lucas says, pouring himself a coffee.

"I'll start." Tai stands up. "Never have I ever jumped on stage at a gig."

Everyone looks around, expecting someone to drink. I did, but no one else does.

"Wow, really? You lot are more boring than I realized."

"Or simply more respectful." Yasmin comments.

"Oh yeah? I'm curious, would any of you jump on the stage at a gig?"

Everyone else were silent. Tai just rolled his eyes.

"OK, I've got one. Never have I ever...shaved my head." Ciaran says. Camilo takes a drink. "The tips were fading, and I fancied a change for a bit. But I realized I missed them!"

Lily takes a drink too. "I bleached it way too much and dyed it blue. But it went like straw! Just snapped off whenever I touched it. So I decided to start out fresh."

"Ooh, that explains why you never posted any haircut photos."

"Yep..." She blushed. "I wasn't having any evidence of that incident. Of course, once I saw Oshun's hair when she first got on the boat, I was so jealous. I so wanted to rock blue hair so badly."

"Tell you the truth, I was apprehensive about dying my hair a different colour. I've had blonde hair since my uni days. It really became a part of me, you know." I said.

"What made you change?" Lucas asked.

"It was just time for it. And also, a lot of the girls in cabaret are either blonde, brunette, or redheaded. I wanted to be in the other category."

"So it's not a phase then?"

I gasped dramatically and then give a smouldering look. "Sexy is never a phase." 

"Ooh, I like how you said that." For a moment, Lucas looks into my eyes. He's doing the same look that happened in my dream. Heat reaches my cheeks as I shake off the thought. Tai stands up and heads out of the dining hall.

"You OK?" Nicky asked.

"Yeah... I just fancy a bit of a splash."

"I'll grab some drinks and come out there with you."

_Of course, just walk away..._

There's a brief silence, and Elladine sighs. "Well, we should probably finish up."

"Let's keep it going!" I said.

"Ah, that'd be nice." Ella looks relieved. "I'll go. Never have I ever gone skinny dipping. This year, anyway. I have before then!"

Lucas also takes a drink. "Who hasn't?"

I laugh, and take a drink. "I love the feeling of floating in the water, free and easy. Such a good time." 

AJ clinks glasses with me and takes a drink. "Right? I love that chilled out feeling."

Seb and Viv give each other a cheeky look, and both drink. "I was too hot that day, so what better way to cool off?" Viv giggled.

"My turn next!" Miki says. "Never have I ever got intimate in a public place."

"Does your boat count?" Bill asked cheekily.

"No!"

Iona takes a drink, and so does Yasmin. 

"Ooh, spill the beans, babes!" Iona says. Yasmin smiles that mysterious smile she does. "I won't name any names. But we were out clubbing, and the dancing got a bit... out of hand."

"For me, I went hiking with a guy who was really into mountaineering. I realized I was not in the mood for hiking. But we were both in the mood for something else! I was pulling pine needles out of my bra for days."

_Hold on_

I nearly choked on my orange juice. Something about Iona's story has me very curious. Lucas catches my eye with a knowing look.

"Iona, this guy. Was he about..." Lucas raised his hand to estimate a height. "This tall?"

"Long, flowy blonde hair..." I added

"Blue eyes..."

"And smiles like this." I did an adorable yet goofy smile. 

"Yeah. Exactly how you described him."

Lucas and I exchanged a look. "Henrik."

"You two know him?"

"Know him? He was on our season," I said.

"He's my best friend," Lucas says.

"He is?" Iona blushed.

"Don't worry, I won't tell him. Promise."

_But I am going to tell the squad later._

"So, anyone else gets intimate in a public place?" Ella asked. Lucas takes a drink and so do I. Iona whoops and gives you a high five. "Give me the story!"

"This happened at my parent's wedding anniversary party... We were at a banquet hall, and there were people giving speeches and whatnot. That part was boring. Tai got handsy under the table...OK, we both did, got turned on, darted to the nearest restroom, and then we fucked!"

The game carries on for a while. Eventually, it wraps up, and the others wander off. 

"That was fun." Lucas comments.

"I had no idea Iona was so into the outdoors. But also I had no idea Henrik was in her. Now that's shocking."

"I'm going to go bother him about it."

"But you promised you wouldn't tell."

His smiles as he helped up his hand. His index and middle finger overlap each other. "I had my fingers crossed."

"Of course you did." I rolled my eyes. And with that he leaves the dining hall.

\-----

I went to chill on the sofa, which was much further away from the pool. I sip water from my bottle as I apply sun cream all over. The sun is very warm but soft on my skin. Wish there was a bit more shade.

_This sofa is super comfy, though._

Seb catches my eye from the deck and approaches me. He pulls out his phone to show me a picture of a small cat.

"Aww, cute! That one of Doom's kittens, right?"

"Yeah! That said, even the kittens all but grown up now."

"What's the cat's name?"

"I haven't got a name for her yet..."

"Bro, you really got to be shitting me. How can you not have a name after a whole year?"

"Cats have a lot of kids, OK? It's hard coming up with one name, let alone seven."

"So, is she's the only one left?"

"I've been sitting on it for a while."

"Well, that sounds uncomfortable and dangerous for the cat." Seb nudges me. "Instead of working on your stand up routine, you could help me come up with a name?"

"OK." I think for a moment before an idea dawned on me. "Why not call her Gloom. That way, you have Doom and Gloom."

"Hmm...I already did that." 

"Aww, damn really?"

"What, did you think I wouldn't have named two of my cats Doom and Gloom by now?"

"Well, you could always name the cat after me." Seb laughs. "Wow, conceited, much?"

"What? There's power behind that name. And with great power comes great responsibility."

"And do you use your power?"

"Duh! Why else would I have been given the title of queen?"

"The crownless queen."

"Hey...Actually, I like the ring of that. Makes me feel like a female Travis Touchdown."

"Who?"

"I'll explain later. Back to cat names...hmm, how about Sephiroth?"

"Sephiroth?"

"Yeah. I don't know. She kind of reminds me of the Final Fantasy character. She's got the green eyes and the silver patch on her head looks like hair..." I trail off. Seb thinks for a moment. "Fine. It's as good as any."

He looks back at the picture on his screen. "I name you...Sephiroth."

"Now, we have ourselves a badass cat!" The two of you hang out for a bit longer, going through pictures of Seb's cats on his phone until we're cut off by a familiar sound. 

"Attention, former Islanders!" Nicky on the intercom.

_What now?_

"Don't go too far because we're going on a banana boat!" Ella says.

"Well, that sounds slippery." Nicky says as Ella groans and continues speaking. "Anyway, It's like a big inflatable boat. It's long and yellow, so it looks like a banana."

"You get towed behind a proper boat, and you have to hold on for dear life!" Nicky adds.

"Sound fun, right?"

"Ah! I'm so excited!"

Then the intercom cuts off. 

"Banana boat? That kind of sounds dangerous." Seb says.

"I don't know, sounds kind of lame. Like why couldn't we go to the waterpark?"

\--------

"All aboard the banana boat!" Ella shouted gleefully. Ella looks over at me. "Not so fast, Oshun. We all need one of these." She hands me a lifejacket with an odd, bloated fish logo.

"Ugh, these jackets are hideous," I muttered. Once I clip it on, she moves out of my way. I climb aboard the banana boat, and the others follow. Ahead, the speedboat towing us revs up.

"We're all going to have our ride and then head to the beach!" Ella says.

"I tell you what, let's make this interesting." Harry has a sly look on his face. 

"I'm listening."

"Let's award a prize to whoever stays on the longest."

"The prize can be...hmm, what should it be?"

"The fancy wine bottles that are in the fridge. And the non-alcoholic sangria for anyone who doesn't want to drink. The person who wins should have one of them!" I said.

"Wait, those are meant to be for tomorrow!" Ella pout.

"We can go on a wine run...at some point."

"Woah. I'm in!" Harry says, and the others agree. We all climb aboard. I'm on the seat behind Tai. He glances over his shoulder to look at me.

"Hey."

"Yo." I steady myself, gripping the handle at the front of your seat. Tai does the same, concentrating on balancing on his seat. 

"Woo! I'm gonna win the wine!" Iona gets up on the seat behind me.

"No way! That wine is mine!" Harry said. Once everyone's ready, the speedboat revs its engine and starts to move. Ciaran yelps as the boat turn a sharp bend, and he slides into the sea.

"Later, gators!" He floats along happily on his back.

"I'm not so into this." Yasmin sighs.

"Aw, don't be like that, babes," Iona says.

"Yeah, I'm not really in the mood." Yasmin lets go of the rail and jumps into the water. She bobs up straightaway, swimming over to a nearby buoy to rest—the banana boat curves onwards at top speed. Iona turns around, laughs, and pushes Harry off his seat.

"Aaah!" Harry splashes into the water.

"Got you!" But the Iona herself is unbalanced. She grabs me as she starts to slide. 

"Jẹ ki n lọ!" My grip slips...Iona lets go and falls into the sea, flailing. Just before I slip into the ocean, Tai reaches down and grabs my hand. He hauls me back to my seat. "Oshun, are you OK?"

"I'm...alright. You saved me?"

"I didn't want you to fall off."

"I- Thanks." Tai smiles at me with a nod, making my heart skip a beat.

_I'm such a sucker..._

The banana boat jolts again as we speed ahead. As Ella starts to slide, she grabs Viv.

"No, I was doing so well!" Viv flails at the boat and catches hold of Nicky's foot.

"No way! Stop, stop!" The three of them tumble into the water, laughing. The boat swerves suddenly, and Miki and Rafi start to fall.

"Oh, no!" Miki panicked.

"Woohoo!" Rafi laughs as they both tumble into the water.

"How's the water?" I yelled.

Rafi gives me a thumbs up. "It's lovely and cool down here. You should join us!"

"Not when there's wine on the line!" I shouted back. The boat slows down suddenly with a jolt. Camilo yelps and slips into the sea. "It's freezing!"

"It's warm, babes!" Iona reassures. 

Soon after, Lily falls in next. "At least I get a swim now."

There's a sharp swerve. The boat throws us off balance.

"Bah!" I turn to see Seb hanging on the side of the boat. "Help!"

"Brother!" I take hold of his hands. 

"Whew, thank you!"

I leaned in and whispered "Long live the queen..." 

"Et tu, Brute?!" He slides dramatically into the water as I let go, smiling. I tighten my grip on my seat and crouch to focus on my balance. The boat swerves again. Bill, who kept his grip tight the whole time, misjudges his balance and slips off his seat. After keeping on determinedly the entire time, AJ slides off her seat. Finally, it's only me and Tai left on the boat. I hear the group cheering for both of us as we went through a series of sharp turns. 

"Let's go, Tai!" Ciaran cheered.

"You can do it, Oshun!" Viv says. Tai and I held on for some time. A very long time now. Time to change that.

"Hey, Tai?"

He turns to look at me. "Huh?"

"Perfect."

"What are you talking about?"

"Oh, I was thinking how I wanted to see your face when I do this." I take the opportunity to push him into the water. Yes, he saved me but this was still a battle royale, meaning everyone for themselves.

"Aah!"

"Oshun's the winner!" Iona shouted.

"Who says being a heel isn't fun?" I did my victory twerk against the banana boat's seat. Everyone swims up to the boat and pulls me into the water, ending up having a splash fight.

"OK, guys!" Ella clapped. "Let's get back on the banana and head over to the beach! Nice and slow, this time."

"Aw, recess over already?" I pretended to pout. Ella splashes water my way and laughs. The others start to climb aboard the banana boat again, and Tai swims over to me. 

"Uh, Oshun?" He hesitates for a moment. "I was wondering, if you wanted to..."

"What?" Then he speaks all in a rush. "Doyouwanttoswimbacktothebeachtogether?"

"I didn't understand any of that."

"Instead of taking the boat back. I thought it'd be nice to swim together."

"Just me and you?"

"Well, yeah." 

I shoot him a suspicious look. "How do I know you aren't just going to leave me high and dry?"

_Again_

"I won't. You have my word."

"Well..." Tai gives me a pleading look. I swear certain people should banned from doing this look. He and Lucas are those certain people. "I guess I could use the exercise."

"Great."

"Hey, you two. Are you OK down there?" Ella shouted. 

"Yeah. Just having a quick swim together. We'll see you at the beach."

"OK, have a good time!" Ella waves to us, and the banana boat starts to move away. I swim with Tai, bobbing along in the gentle waves. The breeze on my skin feels cool and refreshing. 

"This is lovely." Tai splashes alongside me. He sighs as he turns over onto his back. "It feels strange being away from it all, but it makes a nice change today."

"I know what you mean."

"You do? You've always been the life of the party."

"True. It can be exhausting too. I like a bit of peace sometimes." 

_Away from everyone, the drama, but it's impossible._

He bobs upright once more and splashes me lightly. "Come on. Let's get moving!" We continue to swim around a bit. At one point Tai stops swimming altogether. He appears to be lost in thought.

"You good?" 

"Of course, I am. Getting to hang out in the water with you, it's what I wanted." He smiles.

_That smile feels forced._

I raised an eyebrow at him, shooting him an unconvinced look. "I can tell your heart's not in this so I'm just going to head to the shore."

"Oshun, wait." He sighs as I turn around. "Look, I know it doesn't seem like it but, I honestly care about you. And I want to spend time with you."

"So, what's the problem, then? You making it seem like a bad thing."

"It's not that. We haven't hung out like this since before all the arguing. We didn't really get the chance to talk."

"We had plenty of opportunities for that. Like that night at the beach. I was really hoping we would actually talk then but you just up and left without even telling me why."

"I dunno. Maybe it's just cos so much has changed since the last time we were together."

"And what all that's changed in the last day and a half?"

"That thing with you and Lucas..."

"There is no 'thing' with us."

_Even though that dream seemed otherwise...No, I'm not even going to dwell on that._

"You hated this guy for two years. Hell, we saw the hate in your eyes the first couple of days. And it's like now you two are around each other a lot. Especially last night. You two clearly seemed to have a connection." Tai shifts uncomfortably beside me. 

"That's because we actually sat down and talk our issues out. And got them resolved. Last night was just two people having fun. That a crime?"

"No. It's just I worry."

"About?"

"I... We're not out of the woods yet. And it just feels like we're pretending we are. Just because we're on this boat doesn't mean we don't have any problems. And when we try to pretend everything is okay like this, it doesn't work. The fact is, we were really close to breaking up. Something which I'm trying really hard not to make a joke out of."

_Of course, a joke was coming._

"I didn't pretend anything. I just didn't want everyone in our business, which seems quite impossible now! And it was you that suggested that we should have fun. Is that not what you told me on day one of this trip?"

"You're right, I did say that. It just feels superficial now."

"Then why are we are doing this? Why wait until the end of the holiday?" And silence. The two of us remain floating in the water, looking at each other's eyes for a moment. Then we glance over at the beach and see the others mucking about in the sand.

"We should probably head back..." Tai nodded towards the shore. With a frustrated sigh, Tai and I swim to the beach without another word.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jẹ ki n lọ!" - Let me go!


	10. Dodge or Dare

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oshun has lunch on the beach, chats with Viv, and hears what Lucas has to say.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Night Outfit- https://www.lovelywholesale.com/goods.php?id=277775  
> Songs: Mixed Personalities by YNW Melly (PARODY)  
> Leave Me Alone by Flipp Dinero (PARODY)

Tai and I make our way onto the beach, removing our lifejackets. Seb comes over and hands me a towel. "I thought you might need this."

"I may need that wine too."

The others join me while I towel myself down. 

"That was so much fun!" Miki chirped.

"You should add a banana boat to your canal boat. Then every day would be banana boat day!" Rafi suggested

"You do know how a canal boat works, right? There's no way I could get up that speed. It'd be like that bit in Love in Space where you were attached to the outside of the spaceship with the cable! It looked like the asteroids would squash you!"

"That bit took forever to film. We were actually underwater."

"I could hardly watch that part. So tense!" Miki shudders.

"What I'm actually wondering is how do you go to the loo in your spacesuit?" I asked nonchalantly.

"Oshun! I'm never watching a scary film with you, that's for sure."

"Oh, my poor, poor feelings..." I said with sarcasm, dramatically clutching my heart.

"You need to give Captain Icarus more credit!" Iona says. "It takes more than some space rocks to scare him. Remember how he squeezed through that mine shaft by taking off his shirt? Right, Yasmin?"

"Hmm?" Yasmin is drying her hair. She looks tired and a little unfocused.

"Remember? 'I have to do this. My crew is my home now!' It's the most iconic moment of the show!"

"Yeah, maybe."

"I thought you mentioned watching it?"

"Did I? I'm sorry, lovely..."

And here comes Iona's antagonistic ass. "Wow...you didn't want to see what one of your friends was up to?"

"I don't mind. It's not everyone's thing..." Rafi says.

"Surely, you've got time to watch a bit of telly?" 

"Iona, you need to back off," I said. "She obviously hasn't watched it and probably doesn't want to, so why are you making her? She's been touring and all sorts. The girl is tired!"

"Exactly. I just don't have time, OK?" Yasmin voice rises. 

"It's not just TV. It's keeping up with stuff. Like, remember how Lily shaved her head?" Iona is really pushing it.

"Now you're messing with me. She's got hair, Iona."

"Oh, my days. We talked about it this morning!"

"Well, I've got a lot going on!"

"You've got such a wonderful life that you don't need to worry about what us lot are up to? Why are you even here?" And then there was silence. Yasmin's eyes fill with tears. 

"Now look what you did. Just had to be an insensitive bitch," I said as I went to comfort Yasmin.

"I mean... I didn't mean..." Iona says.

"I guess it takes one to know one..." I hear Miki mumbled. My eyes went to her. "And what makes you think that, Miki."

"You know, I want this trip to be fun. It's been kind of hard to relax lately. I've noticed that you're, like, spending a lot of time with Lucas and it seems like your using him to test how you feel about Tai. That's not a nice way to treat someone."

"OK, first off, we are dealing with Yasmin right now. Second, you got me all the way fucked up! Don't speak on things that you don't know a damn thing about. This is my business, not yours or everyone else..." I glared at everyone before facing Miki again. "...that isn't named Oshun, Tai, or Lucas. So you mind backing the fuck up and worry about you? Please and thank you!"

The others come over to see what's going on. I try my best to keep calm and not drop Miki.

"What's going on here?" Nicky asks.

"Iona and Yasmin got into an argument and now Yasmin's crying." I replied.

"But we heard you shouting and swearing." Ella says.

"That isn't important. Yas is going through it right now."

"Alright. First things first, let's all sit down. We can't have a proper chat if our legs are tired," Viv says. Everyone all sits on the sand. Yasmin wipes her eyes as everyone gathers around her. Except for me, I was heading back on the yacht. Not that I don't want to know what's been up with Yasmin, I just see enough of everyone for one afternoon.

"Babes, where are you going?" Ella calls out.

"Look, It's not like I want to run off, but I need a little bit of space."

"Right now? And you call me insensitive..." Iona says. I shoot her a glare. "Don't start what you can't and won't finish." 

"Guys, it's fine." Yasmin nods. "Let her go. I'm not by myself. I'll be OK."

I return the gratitude to Yasmin with a smile before I walk away from the group.

\------

I walked along the shore away from the group. I guess everyone wants to know the tea about Yasmin right now. I already knew what was up with her the first day of the trip. I just don't know why anyone else didn't see that but whatever.

_"Do you realize what you've done to me?_

_This shit, getting tired of it, physically_

_Mixed myself very emotionally_

_One day I'm happy, then I'm upset dramatically_

_Do you want someone that'll love you_

_Someone who could be there for you_

_Someone who can kiss you and hold you_

_Fuck you like this, fuck you like that_

_Oh, now, you question on my loyalty_

_Why have you placed this doubt on me?_

_You know that you and I were meant to be_

_Bayi, Mo wa ni iyemeji."_

While the group is invested in Yasmin's business this time, I'm still cruising in the land of fire and brimstone. I thought a holiday was to escape the stress of reality, not have it tag along with me. Being unbothered has always been my thing, it's a part of me, but this trip really has made things harder. Miki had a lot of nerve bringing up my drama, like, what was the point of that.

_"Yeah, miss with that bullshit. I got no time for that_

_How could you, accusing me of using_

_I am not down for that, damn_

_Claimin' that you know, but don't have all the facts_

_How could you, talking to me crazy_

_I should've given her a slap, damn_

_Leave me alone,_

_Random schmuck,_

_Sounding dumb as fuck, and trying to buck_

_With me_

_Leave me alone..."_

I stop singing as well as walking to really think.

_I never used Lucas for anything. He would just pop up. Yeah, we get along now but that doesn't mean I'm hopping on his dick. And even if I were to, what the hell was she going to do? Sew a red 'A' on my chest? Be a child that she look like and call me a slut? You know what, I should go back and slap her across the mouth. I'm so tempted._

"Oshun!" I see Lucas picking out a place in the sand, laying out a picnic blanket. He sees me walking and waves me over.

_Dammit! How is it that I keep running into him?_

"Hey, Oshun!"

"Who?"

"You!"

"What?"

"Come over here!"

"Where?!"

"Over here!

"When?!"

"Now!"

"Why?"

"Just come over here."

"Why?"

"Because I want you to."

"Why?"

"To talk."

"Why?"

"Stop it." He frowns.

"Why?"

"You can't keep this going."

"Why?"

"You're annoying."

"Why?"

"You know I can take croissants off the breakfast menu."

_I'll live._

"Why?"

"Finn Balor sucks!"

"And you blow!" 

"See? You couldn't keep it going." He laughs as I roll my eyes. "Seriously, come over here! I have snacks!"

"Really? Luring me over with snacks? Alright, I'm coming." I make my way over to sit opposite of Lucas on the blanket and start digging in the picnic basket. He pops the cork of the bubbly and pours it out into two glasses. "Great idea to bring this!"

"Thanks!"

"I so need this."

"What happened?"

"Don't ask."

"O...K. Cheers, then." We clink our glasses together and drink. Lucas unwraps a few sandwiches and lays them out on paper plates.

"Alright, bring on the food!"

"Here you go." He hands me a plate. I go to bite into one but notice that they're filled with olives.

_What type of-?_

"Um, am I crazy, or is this a sandwich of purely olives?"

"What?" He grabs one of the sandwiches and examines them. "There are olives in here! Bleugh!"

"You don't like olives?"

"Who does?"

"I do...in a salad, on a pizza, and in a martini. Besides, two slices of bread around ten olives isn't called a sandwich. It's called a struggle."

"Aw, I'm sorry. It's weird, though. I actually requested ham sandwiches. "

"It's cool..." I look inside the basket and found a family-sized bag of cheddar n' bacon crisps. "We can just eat these crisps!" 

"Problem solved!"

As I pulled the bag out, I noticed a label at the bottom. It says 'Nellie's Ultra Super Love Basket' in pink gel ink. Are gel pens still a thing?

"Uh, Lucas? I think I know why you don't have ham sandwiches." He leans over to see what I was pointing at. "Well, that explains it why there were two baskets prepared."

We shrugged and eat the crisps happily. We just laugh and annoy each other, letting the sound of the sea fill the silence as we eat. After polishing off the last of the food, Lucas and I sit back in comfortable silence. The only sound that occasionally interrupts is when one of us sips the bubbly. But the longer the silence lasts, the more awkward it becomes.

"Hey Oshun, you ever had a dream that felt real?"

"Yeah...I have." I've become flustered.

"Really? When did you have it?"

"Uh...recently." I nervously took a sip of my drink.

"Oh yeah? What happened?"

"Just really weird shit." This time I downed my drink. There's just no way I can tell him about the dream. "Something about a unicorn and Pegasus getting into a bar fight. I don't really remember."

"That is strange."

"I bet your dream is stranger than mine."

"It is. Well, not on that level."

"What was yours about then."

"Well, in the dream, I had...this treasure. It was alluring and a very rare find."

"Sounds like this treasure is very special."

"She is." Lucas clears his throat. "I-I mean it is. But, I didn't take it. I didn't think it had any value."

"Why? Sounds like you were a terrible pirate."

"Or be a smart one. There is such a thing as fool's gold. Anyway, another person grabbed the treasure and confirmed it to be real. I confronted the guy to give it back but he wouldn't let up. So we gotten into fight. As soon as I finally had the treasure in my possession, I woke up."

Hmm, this doesn't even sound like the same dream. Where was the girl in his dream? He kept saying 'you can't have her! she's mine.' Maybe I'm just over thinking it.

"That wasn't strange at all. Seemed like your dream has some sort of significance."

"Yeah, maybe."

We both look down at our cups. A few minutes pass. By this time, I hear the group laughing and splashing about. Anyone surprised? No? Good. Lucas is unusually quiet.

"Something the matter?" I asked.

"Things are weird right now." 

"Like how?" 

"I dunno. When we hang out alone together before, it didn't feel this awkward like now. I feel something's changed."

"What do you mean? I don't feel any different. Or even think differently."

"So you're not thinking about Tai?" I wasn't until he mentioned his name. Then again, who am I trying to fool? I couldn't help it. He's been on my mind for the longest. No matter how much I try to distract myself. We still haven't even talked properly about us and our problems. 

"Why would I be thinking about him?"

"Because you were with him for a year. That's a long time. I'm not expecting you to forget about him. You're both on this holiday, after all." 

"I know that. I don't want to talk about Tai right now."

"Alright." We fall into silence again. "It's just...How would you feel if you saw him with someone else? Be honest."

_Didn't I just say...?_

I looked away from him and focus on the sea. Tai with someone else? I would be gutted. I'm slowly coming undone with this fucking break. I don't know how much longer I can fight my tears. I just want to pack my shit and go home.

"It would sting. I wouldn't cry or anything, but I wouldn't be able to pretend I was OK, either."

"I was afraid of that. I mean, it makes sense that seeing him with someone else would feel weird. How do you think he feels seeing you with me?"

"I wouldn't know. And even if I asked, he would just give me some half-ass answer because evidently, I 'always want to know what's on his mind'. That's just another way of saying I'm a complete nag. Which I'm not."

"I just feel like Tai's presence is, like, looming over us. You're only on a break after all. You might want to get back together."

"I just said I didn't want to talk about him, yet you keep bringing him up."

"Oh, sorry. I can't help but feel like that this is all..." He throws his hands in the air. "Fleeting."

"What are you talking about?"

Lucas takes one good look into my eyes and then sighs. "Nevermind."

"Lucas, what is it?"

"It's nothing. Forget I've said anything." He stands up. "I think I'm just gonna go back to the boat... Feels like the mood's a bit down."

"Seriously? Lucas, whatever it is, you can tell me."

"Leave it out, Oshun." He says with a bit off annoyance in his voice and starts walking off towards the boat.

What is it today? Tai seems to be holding back. Lucas too, which is odd. Miki almost got slapped, and Iona chewing out Yasmin. Something really must be in the water.

\---------

I arrive back on the yacht, sand still lingering in between my toes. I decided to sit at the pool and just kick my feet. 

"Hey, where have you been all this time?" I look to see Viv swimming towards me. "I kinda got worried."

"I was just taking a walk along the shore."

"That must have been the longest walk you ever taken."

"Not really though. But somehow I somehow ended up having lunch with Lucas."

"Really? How did that go?"

"Babe..."

"Ooh, that doesn't sound good." She paddles over to the edge of the pool and sit on the lilo. "How bad?"

"First, there were olive sandwiches instead of ham."

"Gross!"

"But turns out he grabbed the wrong basket. Then, all we talked about was Tai. Then it got really awkward. He was going how it was all 'fleeting' or whatever. When I asked what he meant by it, he just dismisses it and leave."

"Oh, no. That's not good. Speaking of Tai, I see you two are still avoiding each other like the plague. I assume that swim didn't go well too?" I just shoot Viv a knowing look that read 'No shit'. "Babe, I'm sorry. I don't know what to say." She shrugs, "That sucks?"

"Sure. That works, yeah." I rolled my eyes.

"What do you think you'll do now?"

"I don't know. Both are being dodgy and I hate it!"

_Even though I'm being pretty dodgy too..._

"Everything is going to be okay. Every relationship has issues. You might think arguing is a bad thing, but it's not. So long as you're not just being horrible to each other and actually listening to the other person's point of view, then you're communicating."

_Which we are lacking in._

"Just remember, no relationship is perfect. Just look at Seb and me."

"Really? You two been on cloud nine this entire trip."

"Yeah, but it doesn't mean we don't disagree about things sometimes. We always talk about how we're feeling and try and work through it."

_Lucky you, then_

"Honestly hadn't I know you were going through a situation, I would think you and Tai had the perfect relationship."

"Like I've said on the podcast, perfection isn't real. It's never good to compare the private parts of one's relationship to the public parts of someone else's. We're only human after all."

"I get that but we're still really far apart. From London to Liverpool are only like three hours on the train, we're both just so busy that it's hard to do it regularly. Plus my work schedule and him doing the podcast...we have days where we don't talk to each other at all. Then I'm doing this new job. Although...it's more an offer at this point."

"Wait, you got a job offer?"

"Yeah. I got offered a job in Australia."

"That's awesome, babes!"

"I'm so excited about it! it's on TV, would you believe it?"

"You'd be famous in Australia!"

"I already am. You are too, obviously."

"What will you be up to?"

"There's a series of ads and programmes they want to do about sexual health. To try and help people feel comfier about going to the doctor if they've got a problem. They want a familiar face to do it!"

"So there's going to be a another season of Sex Sent Me to the E.R. and you're joining the cast? Gotcha." Viv chuckles. "Really, Oshun?"

"You make it sound like it's a bad thing. In all seriousness, that's pretty cool."

"It is. But..."

"Of course, there's a but."

"The only thing is..."

"A long-distance relationship with Seb."

"Yeah."

"That is really tough."

"Tell me about it."

"Had you guys had a sit down about it?"

"Not yet. We just don't know how it's gonna pan out. I dunno when it's gonna get resolved. But we agreed to put it aside for the holiday."

_So it's not just me and Tai?_

"Maybe you should talk it out with him soon. The more the situation is avoided, the bigger the riff. Trust me, I know."

"You're right. No matter what he says, I shouldn't avoid it. I'll have a sit down and chat before the trip is done."

"Atta, girl."

"You and Tai should do the same."

"We tried. At least, I have."

"Maybe try not to force it out of him. Let him start the conversation."

"And if that doesn't happen?"

"It will. I have faith in you two."

"I appreciate it, babe." 

"Anytime." Viv squeezes my shoulder, and we smile at each other. "But, enough of all that doom and gloom. Did I tell you I've been learning French?"

"Really? Yay!"

"Yeah! I haven't done it since school, but I thought I'd give it another go, now that I've got a bit of time. It's been really fun!"

"C'est magnifique! Quelle bonne nouvelle! Nous devrions parler un peu, si tu veux, pour pratiquer!"

Viv stares at me, mouth agape. "Oh my gosh, babe! I'm not that good yet."

"Sorry, I got too excited. I love speaking French. Though, I don't speak it as much as I do with Yoruba or as much as I want if I'm not in France or chatting to someone who speaks it."

"Maybe we could have some casual conversations when I'm better?"

"Yes! I welcome that. If you need any help, you can come to me."

"That would be really cool! Anyway I'm going back to my cabin. See ya later, Oshun."

"See ya. Oh! And thanks for the chat."

She smiles and walks away.

\----

It's nightfall and everyone had gone wherever the fuck ever. I'm on the deck just doing some chair dancing in the moonlight. You would think it would be harder on a boat in heels but it's not. Same time, it isn't easy either. I'm hitting various poses, heel stretches, acrobatics, and hair whips as Dirty Diana plays from my phone. I'm using the Weeknd's cover, if you're curious or care. Maybe not, I don't know. 

Today was just...just...hmm. Other than the dream, the banana boat, Miki nearly getting her throat punched, Tai still being weird with me, and Lucas being cryptic, there really wasn't much to say about today. Well at least to this point, because...

"Boo!"

"AH-!" I turn with my fist in the air ready to strike. Lucas was behind me, shielding his nose. "What the hell are you doing trying to scare me?"

"Um, trying to scare you?"

"You're not cute, smartass."

"I know. I'm drop dead sexy." He winks as I roll my eyes.

_Looks like we're playing the pretend game..._

"What are you doing out here?" He asks.

"What does it look like?" 

"You standing next to the chair." I shoot him a dirty look and slowly turn around and plank on the chair. From there, I leaned into a forearm split, held it for about seven seconds then revert back to the plank position and slowly pushing myself over the back of the chair. 

"So, uh, are you working on some new material?"

"Maybe." I step to the side of the chair, swinging my leg around until my foot landed on the seat and lunge forward. "Or I could just be messing around." 

"Right. The last time I saw you do this was the heartrate challenge. Good times."

"I guess. I had to disagree with the outcome. There was no way that the challenge ended in a tie."

"Right? The boys had that one in the bag."

"What?" Immediately I gave Lucas the side eye. "You boys did not win. You guys cheated."

"How exactly?"

"You boys thought you were slick sending Noah out there doing a whole striptease, knowing damn well we all wanted to see that."

"Wait, you wanted to see that?" 

"Yeah. Shame I didn't get a dance from him." I see Lucas furrow his brows and grit his teeth. "Wow, we're that salty?"

"No." 

"Yes, you are."

"But didn't you get mad at Jo for giving me a lap dance?"

"That was different."

"Oh sure it was." He pauses. "I'm actually glad I've found you."

"Really?"

"I wanted to chat about this afternoon."

"You mean when you were acting really weird? You were quiet, vague, and brought up Tai a lot. It seem like you were holding back something."

"I was. These last few days really has me thinking."

"About what?"

"Remember when I told you about that dream I had."

"Yeah, about this special treasure you found."

"Well..." Even though he's smiling, I can tell he's nervous. "It wasn't about treasure. It was about a girl."

_Knew it._

"I kind of figured."

"You did?"

"The way you were describing the dream, wasn't that hard to figure out. The girl sounds class."

"Glad, you think so because the girl I'm referring to... is you."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bayi, Mo wa ni iyemeji - Now, I'm in doubt

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! If you like this story want it to continue, comments and kudos are much appreciated. 🤗


End file.
